Western Round-Up or Romance?
by iamloveCynder
Summary: There's a new sheriff in town: Gnomeo Montague. Tough guy, good looking, and will take out any outlaw he encounters. Or will he? One night, he meets the new girl in town, Juliet Capulet. Despite her feisty attitude and strong will, he begins to fall in-love with her. But she has a deep secret she must hide from the town. How long will it be till the town, and Gnomeo, discover it?
1. Chapter 1 - Love Casanova

**Hey y'all! I made another story! Yay! :D So, you may not have noticed but I am a bit of a country girl. It runs in my blood: Country girl, Irish woman, and a city's tomboy. ;) So I thought about this one for a little bit and I thought 'how cool would it be to have a west side love story for Gnomeo and Juliet?' See where this is going here? I think you guys are really gonna enjoy this one! I'm sure gonna have a hell of a lot of fun writting it ;D This one goes out to all my bros, especially Mickey (TPATFan16) and Carrie (lorelibelle54) Thanks again for the title, Mick; I was really stuck on that! Love you guys and God bless! :)**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

_"I now declare Gnomeo Montague WestWood's town sheriff!"_

And that's all I needed to hear to know that I was in charge from now on. There was a roar of applause as the mayor placed his badge on my new attire. He playfully adjusted my hat and nudged me above my belt. The applause begin to settle as the mayor dismissed everyone from the celebration. I stepped down to my best partner, Benjamin, or Benny as I call him. "Congratulations, sheriff." he said playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Thanks, Benny." I said playfully hitting him back.

"How does it feel to be in control?" he asked.

"New. But I can handle it." I assured him.

"This won't affect our friendship, right?"

"Of course not, but I can't make an exception if you murder someone." I said, jokingly. He took out his gun and put his hands up in the air.

"It was me! Take me down to ye old cellar!" he said, in role-play.

"You're goin' downtown!" I said, joining him. We both began to laugh. "But seriously."

"I know, I know." Benny assured me. "So, what are you gonna do as first act of sheriff?" he asked. I paused for a moment.

"I have no idea." I chuckled.

"How's about we go down the the saloon tonight. I hear there's a do-si-do showdown. We could grab a beer and enjoy some good ol' music. Whaddya say?" he offered. I thought about it for a moment and then I nodded my head. "Great! Then I'll see ya tonight." he said, shaking my hand. And with that, he was out the door while I was being greeted by the townsfolk.

...

That night, Benny and I walked into "Ye Old Saloon" with our regular cowboy attire on. Tonight, I wasn't the sheriff; I was just Gnomeo. When we stepped in, we threw our cigars on the floor and stepped on them to take out the smoke. **(My dad does that a lot.) **There were already people dancing around on the floor while people were up on stage for karaoke. "It's the do-si-do! Come on, let's join in!" Benny begged. He took my arm and dragged me to the floor. Before we knew it, were were moving all across the floor with many different partners and kicking the dust off our boots. I spun around so much that I was sure I'd pass out. When the song finally ended, everyone began to clap. I got my breath back and pulled up a seat by the counter.

"One Bud Lite, ma'am." I told the waitress.

"Comin' right up, sheriff." she replied. I kept trying to process that I was the town's sheriff now. It was a lot of responsibility but I knew that I could do this. My thoughts were interupted when the doors swung open. It was loud enough to catch everyone's attention. I could tell it was a girl by her figure. Her hat was covering her face so I couldn't see it. She slowly walked in while everyone silently looked at her. She took the cigar out of her mouth and blew smoke into the air and spit into a can nearby. It was acutally a pretty good shot for a girl. She had the usual cowgirl look but there was something different about her. Her blouse was enough to cover the top of her while her stomach was still exposed. She had ripped up blue-jean shorts that covered her from her waist to her thighs and her black boots came up close to her knees. She stopped in the middle of the room and brushed the smoke off her cigar and tossed it aside as she lifted up her hat. I finally got to see her face and she was truly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen around. I took in all I saw of her until she turned towards everyone.

"What, y'all don't got music in here? Where's the fun in that." she said, placing a hand on her hip. "I don't suppose you have a record machine, do ya?" she asked. A few people pointed to the old record machine. She walked over to it and stood right next to it. "I think we need to kick it up in here." She bumped the record machine with her hip as music began to ring through the saloon. My waitress handed me my beer as I quickly thanked her and looked back at the girl. She had stepped out into the middle of the floor and began to dance. I stood up and walked over to Benny and watched her. Everyone had gathered around her and some people began to hit their hips to the beat and clap along. Before I knew it, she began to sing; I'd never heard someone with a more beautiful voice than her's.

**Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood**

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease;  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free.  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug,  
You get addicted to his love;  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down_  
_'Cause you can't live without one more touch._

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine.  
__Looks like a cool drink of water,  
__But he's candy-coated misery.  
__He's the devil in disguise,  
__A snake with blue eyes,  
__And he only comes out at night.  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight;  
__You better run for your life._

She began to go around and dance with people and gesture them. I was surprised that I haven't seen this girl around before. She was unlike anyone I'd ever seen before. She began singing and gesturing to a guy on the other end of the crowd as he began to dance in-place with her.

_I see that look on your face,_  
_You ain't hearing what I say,_  
_So I'll say it again_  
_'Cause I been where you been_  
_And I know how it ends;  
You can't get away._

She travelled over to a girl and danced with her for a few moments.

_Don't even look in his eyes,_  
_He'll tell you nothing but lies;_  
_And you wanna believe,_  
_But you won't be deceived_  
_If you listen to me_  
_And take my advice._

She then moved to the middle of the floor again and continued to sing and dance. I was amazed by her strong will and power in the song.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine._  
_Looks like a cool drink of water,_  
_But he's candy-coated misery._

I watched as she made her way over to me. Before I knew it, we were face-to-face and eye-to-eye. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green and for some reason, I liked when she was close to me.

_He's the devil in disguise, _she sang, gesturing me. _  
A snake with blue eyes, _she continued, pointing to my blue eyes.  
_And he only comes out at night._  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight;_  
_You better run for your life._

She then moved away from me and back to the middle of the room.

_Run run away,_  
_Don't let him mess with your mind;_  
_He'll tell you anything you want to hear,_  
_He'll break your heart,_  
_It's just a matter of time._  
_But just remember,_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine._  
_Looks like a cool drink of water,_  
_But he's candy-coated misery._  
_He's the devil in disguise,_  
_A snake with blue eyes,_  
_And he only comes out at night._  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight;_  
_You better run for your life._

_Oh, you better run for your life._  
_Oh, you better run for your life._

When she finished, everyone applauded her, even Benny and I. "Wow, she's really somethin', ay Gnomeo?" Benny said in amazement.

"Yeah, she really is." I said, lost in her beauty. "I'm gonna go talk to her." I said, beginning to walk to her but Benny pulled me back.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Don't tell me you're crushing on this girl!"

"I'm the sheriff and it's my duty to know our townsfolk. She's probably new around here and I want to introduce myself." I told him. He let go of my arm and gestured me to go to her. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder as our eyes met once again. "Hi, um, my name's Gnomeo. I'm-"

"The new sheriff, I know." she cut me off. "You're name pretty much made it all the way across the state."

"Wow, that was fast. And you are...?"

"Juliet; Juliet Capulet. I don't live in this town. I'm a little south on my own ranch."

"So that explains why I've never seen you around here."

"Precisely." she said. "So, what does a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?" she asked. I looked down and realized that I haven't opened my beer yet.

"Here, you can have mine." I offered.

"Whoa, you don't have to do that for me sheriff. I can get my own." she refused.

"Please. Consider it a 'welcome to WestWood' drink." I said in a cheesy way. She let out a small smile and took the drink from my hand.

"Thanks." she said as she opened it and took a sip. "Well, I've gotta run. But I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon."

"I don't doubt it." I smiled.

"I'll see you around, sheriff." she said, heading for the door.

"You can call me Gnomeo." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Alright, see you around...Gnomeo." And with that, she was out the door. I was amazed at how stunning and tough this girl was. Somehow, I think she lassoed my heart.

"Gnomeo?" Benny snapped, bringing me back to reality. I looked at him as he had a stern look on his face.

"I know, I know, the sheriff can't be in a relationship or be wedded." I said, annoyed.

"Don't get your hopes up with this girl, Gnomeo. She could be trouble and you're over there flirting with her and offering her your drink!"

"I got it, Benny." I assured him. He took a sip of his beer and headed back over to the middle of the room to dance it up with everyone. I just continued to stare at the door hoping that Juliet would come back. At that moment, I realized that I think I have a case of a Cowgirl Casanova.

**Wow, that escalated pretty quickly. xD So it looks like the sheriff has a bit of a problem served on his plate. How do you think that's gonna work out for him? What about Juliet; what are things like on her end? Only time will tell, my bros. I hope you guys like this story as much as I do! :) I'm pretty proud of it! My dirt rally race is later this month and man am I excited! I can't wait! Wish me luck, guys! :) Love you all! Till the next chapter. ;D**

**~Breezy B.**


	2. Chapter 2 - No Time For Love

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, Y'ALL! ;D (I'm a few hours early but I'm excited! :D) What am I doing this year? Just four-wheeling with the world's greatest guy! :) I'm gonna show him how it's done though, aha ;) All he does is run over people! (no really, he ran over our ref. once!) Anyways, ready for this chapter? I think you are. c:**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

Another sleepless night for me. I had the weirdest dream of a man. Not just any man, but the sheriff of WestWood. Memories of that night flew back into my head. I felt so breathless and I wasn't sure why. I lied in my bed just staring up into the ceiling, thinking about him. His name rang through my head like a melody to a perfect song. Gnomeo; I just couldn't get that name out of my head. I told myself to never fall in love and I wasn't planning on it with him. "JULIET!" I heard the boss yell. I cringed and pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my clothes out.

"Be right there!" I yelled back. Fógarta Taj was a man of great force. He has no problem with doing anything to get what he wants. Ever since my cousin, Tybalt, ducked out on the family, I was left with his lame excuse of a friend. Fógarta and I never got along, but ever since the incident with my ranch, I've been stuck living in his basement and working for him. Whatever it takes to pay off my debt was a chance I had to take. I threw my clothes on and rushed upstairs.

"Well it's about time!" Fógarta snapped. I sat down in a chair across from him.

"Good morning to you too." I replied sarcastically.

"I take it last night went pretty well?" he asked in a concerned matter.

"One can't just come on too strong or too quickly, _sir._" I told him bitterly. "Have patience and you'll see what trouble WestWood is in for."

"That's what I'm hoping for. The town owes me great justice kicking me from my duty as sheriff." he growled through his teeth.

"Gee, I wonder why." I said in sarcasm under my breath.

"I need you to go into town again today." he told me.

"And what for?" I asked.

"I need you to find out where they keep their gold stash and their prized cow." he whispered.

"What for?"

"They'll do anything to get those raspy trinkets back. If we can get our hands on those, there's no way they'll fight back, and the town will be under my rule once more"

"And if they do fight back?" I butted in.

"Trust me, I don't think they will, my dear." he replied, eyeing me.

"How much do I get for this?" I said, seriously. He tossed me a bag of cash as I took it and opened it up. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

"Excellent." he said. I got up from my seat and walked to the door. "And remember, Juliet, everything counts. Do not fail me." And with that, I shut the door behind me.

...

I strolled into the town casually on my steed and noticed that no one was out and about. It was strange. I peered around until my ears caught a familiar tune from far away. "YAH!" I commanded my horse. He galloped around the town as the music grew louder. Eventually, I caught sight of the townsfolk in the middle of the street. They were all dancing around to my favorite song when I was a little girl. I hopped off my horse and strolled over towards the crowd as I got pulled in by some people to start dancing. I struggled to break free until they brought me to the middle of the crowd. I thought for a moment and I might as well make the best of it. I slowly felt myself beginning to dance and eyes watching me but I didn't care at that moment.

**Beer For My Horses by Toby Keith ft. Willie Nelson { very first country song I heard ;) }**

_Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news,_  
_Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused,_  
_Somebody blew up a building,_  
_Somebody stole a car,_  
_Somebody got away,_  
_Somebody didn't get too far, yeah,_  
_They didn't get too far._

_Grandpappy told my pappy, back in my day, son_  
_A man had to answer for the wicked that he done;_  
_Take all the rope in Texas,_  
_Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys,_  
_Hang them high in the street for all the people to see _

_That justice is the one thing you should always find;_  
_You got to saddle up your boys,_  
_You got to draw a hard line._  
_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune,_  
_We'll all meet back at the local saloon;_  
_We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces_  
_Singing 'whiskey for my men, beer for my horses.'_

Before I knew it, I had bumped into someone. But this wasn't just anyone though; it was Gnomeo! We both chuckled at the sight of each other. "Someone couldn't stray to far from town, could she?" he asked, smirking.

"It's not everyday you get to have a good time." I replied with a smile. He smiled back as he took my hand by surprise. We began to dance together and to my surprise, I actually really liked it.

_We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds;_  
_We've got too much corruption, too much crime in the streets._  
_It's time the long arm of the law, put a few more in the ground,_  
_Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down._  
_You can bet he'll set 'em down._

_'Cause justice is the one thing you should always find;_  
_You got to saddle up your boys,_  
_You got to draw a hard line._  
_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune,_  
_We'll all meet back at the local saloon;_  
_We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces_  
_Singing 'whiskey for my men, beer for my horses.'_  
_Whiskey for my men, beer for my horses._

Gnomeo must of twirled me around who knows how many times but I enjoyed every second of it; him raising my into the air and picking me up by my waist. I couldn't believe what I was doing and I hated myself for what I was feeling but I just couldn't help it. My mind emptied of everything and all thoughts; my focus was just all on him. He pulled me back into his arms again as we danced across the streets of WestWood.

_You know justice is the one thing you should always find;_  
_You got to saddle up your boys,_  
_You got to draw a hard line._  
_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune,_  
_We'll all meet back at the local saloon;_  
_We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces_  
_Singing 'whiskey for my men, beer for my horses.'  
Singing 'whiskey for my men, beer for my horses.'_

We finished our dance as Gnomeo dipped me in his arms in a fast, surprising moment, but yet I loved every second of it. Our eyes focused on each other's as I felt his strong arms wrapped around my waist. We chuckled at each other as he pulled me back up to my feet. "You're quite the dancer, Jules." he complimented me.

"What'd you just call me?" I laughed.

"What, don't like your nickname?" he smirked. I chuckled at him.

"You're not so bad yourself, Gnomey." I smirked.

"Gnomey?" he laughed.

"I thought we were doing a little nickname competition here." I stated. We both laughed and looked down at our hands. We then realized they were still intertwined with each other. We looked back up at each other and chuckled. For some reason, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. What was wrong with me? Before I knew it, his hand was stroking my cheek. I shook by his touch but somehow kept smiling at him as he brought my face closer to his. We closed our eyes as we were about to feel each other's lips until something slipped into my mind, bringing me back to reality. I opened my eyes to see how close he was to me. I stepped back and cleared my throat which cause him to open his eyes in confusion. "I'm sorry. I, uh, I have to go do something. It's important. Thank you for the dance." I told him. I released my hand from his until I felt him take it again and pull me to face him once more.

"Wait, when will we see each other again?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. But I best be going." I said, pulling away from him. I knew he didn't want me to go and for some reason, I didn't either but I pushed myself onto my horse and rode off down the street. I had a mission to do and now was not the time to fall in love with someone. I had to take any risk to pay off my debt and if this is what had to be done, than so be it. But something always crossed my mind that made me wanna drop everything and run back to Gnomeo. I cleared my mind of him for a mere moment as I made my way through the town in search of what I was sent here for. Or did I find it already?

**Hmm, looks like love is in the air. Is it? Gnomeo isn't allowed to be in love and Juliet doesn't have the time for it. How is this going to work out? More importantly, what will happen between them? Only time will tell, my dear bros. Oh yeah, and Happy Valentines day. ;) (still a few hours early, I know. Oh well!)**

**~Breezy B.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Not Easy, But Crazy

**Well, looks like I've got a packed next couple of weeks, don't I? Let's see: This week, I have to finish reading the longest book I've ever read (next to the Bible) "Gone with the Wind" for school as well as make my short trailer for another book for a book report. Next week, I'll be wearing glasses for the first time and then I have a DRC (Dirt Rally Competition.) That following week, I'll be getting ready to leave for Florida with my mom, sister, and best friend that Friday and I'll be gone for another week! So, looks like I need to squeeze in more time to write! I may get to write a little bit next week and while I'm in Florida but we'll see what happens ;) And hey, I have a surprise for you guys, I'm planning on making an instagram so I'll be able to connect more with you guys! If you have one, I'll let you know what it is when it's up next chapter and you can follow me! :) I'm thinking of making it Breezy_B2000 so just wait for me, okay ;) One more thing before I start, I made a few G&J music videos before on a channel that I was really self-conscious about but if you guys wanna check them out, you can. :) I made one of my latest ones last night for my bro, Mickey (whom I love like a sister even though I have 3 xD) Though, I don't think fanfiction allows links so just copy it without the spaces: www. youtube . com watch?v= iKXNnQhr4i8  
Enjoy! :)**

_(No P.O.V.)_

Juliet crept carefully into the saloon in search of the gold stash, certain that it was hidden there somewhere. She made sure that no one was there about every second; watching around, looking left and right, front and behind. Still no one was there. She took a deep breath and continued to search all around. She tried under each floor-board. Nothing. She tried behind the bar. Nothing. She even tried inside the broken mechanical bull. Still nothing. She looked inside the cash register which was as dried up as a water-less stream. She closed the cash register and sighed. How was she ever gonna pay off her ranch if she can't do this one task? Her thoughts were then interrupted when someone burst through the door, startling her as the figure held a gun in his hands. She quickly grabbed her's until she realized who it was. "Juliet?" Gnomeo asked, putting his gun back in his pocket.

"Damn you, Gnomeo! Don't scare me like that!" she said sternly, lowering her gun. He started walking closer to her.

"What are you doing here? The saloon's closed." he exclaimed.

"I know, I know." she told him, putting her gun back in her pocket.

"Well then why are you in here?" he asked. Juliet hesitated for a second; of course she didn't wanna lie to him but if she told him the truth, all hell would rise.

"I, uh, I think I left something here. C-can you help me look for it?" she asked, stuttering.

"Um, yeah, sure. What'cha lookin' for?" Gnomeo asked, beginning to look around.

"It's, um, it's, uh, my bullet pack." Juliet stuttered again.

"Why not just buy another one?" he asked, looking under the table.

"Well, they're not all that cheap." she chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? The cheapest ones are found all across here." he laughed, taking out a can of Bud Lite.

"Not when you have a huge debt to pay off." Juliet mumbled. Gnomeo looked up at her, surprised.

"Debt? What do you mean?" he questioned her, walking back over to her.

"It's my ranch. I've been having trouble paying off my bills ever since I lost my job and now I can't have my ranch back until I pay it off." she explained.

"So, where are you staying till then?" he asked.

"My cousin's friend's basement. It's no party but I gotta have _some place _to go." she groaned. Then she sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Gnomeo said to her. She looked back up at him with a slight smile.

"It's alright. I'll make the payment somehow." she assured him. She went over to grab a Bud Lite herself as Gnomeo lit up.

"What if I helped you pay it off?" he offered.

"What?" Juliet asked, looking at him confused.

"I could lend you some money to pay it off and help you get a new job." he told her.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I could never ask you to do that for me; it's too much." she said in shock.

"Please, let me do this for you. I'd hate for you to have this much trouble, struggling to pay it off." Gnomeo pleaded.

"You're too kind for your own good, sheriff." she chuckled. "But I just can't let you do that. You barely know me and you're offering me money."

"It's what I do, I offer my things to others. I did offer you my beer last night, didn't I?" he chuckled. She giggled at him.

"Well, a beer is one thing, hundreds of dollars for a ranch is another." she explained.

"I just wanna help you." he told her.

"Why would you wanna help me?"

"Because I care about you." Gnomeo said. They both froze. Realizing what he said, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, maybe that was too straight-forward." he chuckled. Then Juliet, to Gnomeo's surprise, kissed him on the cheek. They both looked into each other's eyes and chuckled.

"That was sweet of you to say." Juliet said, smiling.

"I'm not often told that." he chuckled. She chuckled along with him. Then she realized what she had really come to do.

"Listen, Gnomeo, I have to go." she said with a small frown, walking away. But then, Gnomeo grabbed her arm lightly. She turned back to him, confused.

"Please don't go yet." he whispered with a small smile. Juliet then gave up her feelings at this moment. She smiled and began to laugh as Gnomeo pulled her back to him. Without regret, they pressed their lips against the other's, smiling uncontrollably. Juliet chuckled against Gnomeo's lips as he spun her around. Juliet then pulled away to speak while Gnomeo continued to kiss her face and neck, giving up his love for her.

"This is completely crazy." Juliet chuckled as Gnomeo kissed her neck many times.

"I can't help it; I love you, Juliet." he admitted as he looked straight into her eyes. Without another word, she grabbed either side of his face and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He then lifted her by her thighs, making her giggle in the kiss as he pressed her gently against the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to let go of him. Then something popped into her head. She pulled away slightly but their lips were still touching.

"I really have to go." she said. She closed her mouth to kiss him again.

"Please don't." Gnomeo murmured against her lips, laying her down on the counter as Juliet pulled him closer.

"I wish I could but I really have to do something." she whispered as he kissed her neck again.

"Why now? Why not later?" he whispered as his lips travelled back up to her's. They continued to kiss each other desperately not wanting to let go. Gnomeo then used a free hand to stroke Juliet's leg, keeping her close to him as possible. They giggled during the kiss, holding each other closer and closer. Gnomeo' hand then went from Juliet's leg up to her stomach as he reached for one of the two buttons on Juliet's blouse. Then they both hesitated. They pulled away from the kiss as Juliet placed her hand on Gnomeo's. He looked into her eyes feeling a bit guilty. Surprisingly, Juliet retracted her hand and placed it on his cheek, pulling him back into the kiss. They both smiled during the kiss as Gnomeo undid the button, following the next one, rubbing her stomach gently. Juliet pulled away and pulled Gnomeo's jacket off. He pressed his lips against her's as she began to pull his shirt off his back. They had never felt so in-love before. They were about to do something crazy when suddenly, a gun-shot went off, startling them. The two held onto each other tightly, afraid of someone seeing them or worse, shooting them. "What was that?" Gnomeo asked.

"I have no idea." Juliet asked, getting her breath back. Gnomeo then got off of her and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on, let's go find out." he said, heading for the door. Juliet looked a little disappointed but then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She sighed, realizing what she almost did and hating herself for it. She redid the buttons on her blouse and headed out after Gnomeo. She gasped as she saw that Fógarta was holding a gun up to Gnomeo and someone else. "Benny, get out of here." Gnomeo instructed the other guy.

"But Gnomeo-"

"Now!" Gnomeo cut him off. He then ran the other direction while Gnomeo stood still quite a few feet from Fógarta. He reached for his gun when Fógarta stopped him.

"Don't even bother. I'm not here for a fight, I'm just here to claim what's rightfully mine."

"Well you're not gonna get it. Shoot if you will, but you're never gonna run this town again after what you did, you hear me? Never!" Gnomeo shouted.

"Well isn't this troubling for you then, sheriff." Fógarta snapped, ready to pull his trigger. Juliet couldn't stand for this. She ran out as fast as she could.

"Wait, Fógarta, stop!" she yelled as she jumped in-front of Gnomeo. Startled, Fógarta shook his hands and shot.

"JULIET!" Gnomeo cried more scared than ever. Fógarta lowered his gun and looked around making sure no one was there and then hopped onto his horse, riding as fast as he could away from there. Gnomeo held Juliet close in his arms as many townsfolk surrounded him, having heard the commotion. "No, Juliet, please. Oh God." Gnomeo mumbled, feeling himself about to cry. He felt a little breathe come out of her. "She's still breathing." he said with a little relief. Benny hurried to Gnomeo and placed a hand on Juliet's side.

"She's wounded. Come on, we have to help her." Benny exclaimed to everyone. Gnomeo stood up with Juliet in his arms. He then heard her begin to mumble his name.

"Gnomeo..." she groaned, struggling to open her eyes.

"It's okay, Jules, you're gonna be just find. Hang in there." he assured her, placing a hand on her cheek. For Juliet, everything went black from there as Gnomeo got on his horse, still holding onto Juliet for dear life. He and Benny then rode off to get help as fast as they could. Gnomeo continued to look down at Juliet in hopes that she would be okay. He prayed that she would but the painful thought that stung his mind was what if she wouldn't.

**Things aren't looking well, you guys. This is where things get pretty complicated, but don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay. Maybe. That's for me to know and you to find out. ;) Love you guys! I'll hopefully be seeing you soon! And also, I have a feeling that the next chapter will be longer cause I have a lot to put into it. Thanks for the support! :)**

**~Breezy B.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shut Up & Kiss Me

**Sooooo guess who passed J.A.? THIS GIRL! ;D I feel really proud! Now, I have more time to finish working on my book projects so hopefully I'll do good on them! Just about 2 more weeks till spring break and then FLORIDA! :D I'm pretty anxious to get my glasses this weekend and then DRC next weekend! :) Are you ready for a long chapter to keep y'all occupied? I'll bet you are. ;) Well, what are you doing sitting here reading this for? Let's get started!**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I sat on the edge of the bed. Luckily, I knew a good friend of mine nearby that used to be a doctor and he bandaged up her side wound. I placed a hand on the wound and noticed that the bleeding was slowing down. "Don't worry, Juliet." I whispered placing my hand on her cheek. "You're gonna be alright." I then bent down and kissed her forehead. She'd been slightly stirring for a few minutes as if she were having a bad dream but just winced in pain. She moved her hand to her wounded side groaning. I placed my hand on her's and she relaxed a little bit. She seemed to be over-heated, so I grabbed a cold wet rag and dabbed it on her head lightly. Eventually, she managed to blink her eyes open.

"Gnomeo?" she whispered, still drowsy. She tried to move a little bit but it just made her wince in pain once again.

"I'm here, Juliet." I said in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Where are we now?" she asked.

"My friend, Dimitri's house. He was a doctor so he took care of your wounds." I told her, placing a hand on the bandaged side. She winced as I touched it and took deep breaths. "Sorry." I apologized, retracting my hand.

"It's okay. It just...really hurts." she admitted, holding onto her side.

"Here." I said, handing her an ice pack to put on her side. She slowly lied in on her wound and took a deep breath as she rested her head back on the pillow. I lay down next to her in the small room left on the bed and rubbed her arm, worried for her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She then retracted my hand from her arm.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you are?" she snapped.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked, confused.

"What we almost did earlier! What on earth were you thinking!?" she snapped again. Now I knew what she meant.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one that was involved with that." I informed her. She sat up, slightly wincing by the pain of the wound.

"It was crazy! I swear I would have shot myself for almost going through with that!" she shouted.

"Little late for that." I reminded her, pointing to her bandaged side. That only made her pretty angry cause she slapped me! "Ow!" I groaned, rubbing my cheek.

"Gnomeo, you're missing the point! We just met yesterday and we're already kissing each other like there's no tomorrow!"

"I can't hide my feelings for you, Juliet! Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" I pleaded with her. She slapped me again.

"There is no love! Even if there was, I don't have time love!" she yelled. "It's just too crazy!"

"Crazy? You really wanna lecture me about crazy? I don't remember jumping in-front of _you _and wound up getting shot because of it!" I yelled back at her. With that, she gave me another slap, harder this time.

"What was I supposed to do!? I'm not gonna stand there and have someone I love get killed!" Juliet shouted. We both paused as her and I realized what she just said. She looked like a lot was running through her mind at that moment. Finally, she grabbed either side of my face and kissed me on my lips. I was surprised but I didn't stop her. I couldn't hold back anymore and I kissed her back with all the love I held for her. I held her in my arms in hopes that she wouldn't let go until she pulled away slightly. "This is insane." she whispered.

"Juliet, I'm sorry about everything." I apologized to her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." she chuckled.

"You don't have to be." I said with a smile, nuzzling my nose to her's. We kissed once again as we held each other tightly. She then pulled away once more.

"Wait," she said. I looked at her confused. "I have to do something." she said, getting up. But she winced in pain as her side ached I went over to comfort her.

"Juliet, you're wounded." I reminded her.

"I'm aware. But there's just something I have to do." she informed me.

"Well, let me help you, at least." I said. She looked up and smiled at me as she wrapped one arm around me and I helped her walk out to her horse. I helped her get on and gave her an ice pack just in-case. "Be careful, Jules." I said, still worried that something would happen.

"I will." she replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked.

"I'm sure. This is something I have to do alone. I'll be back, I promise." she assured me. I smiled at her, knowing how well she could handle herself. With that, she kicked the side of her horse gently, putting him into a walk as she began to pick up pace and ride off.

...

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I finally steadied my horse in-front of Fógarta's home. I prepared myself for the worst as I made sure my gun was safely tucked in my pocket. Hoping off my horse, I held my side as I still felt the sting of pain. But now, it was time to face the one who caused it; I was ready to teach him not to mess with Jules, for he was going to deeply regret it. I took a deep breath and walked into his house without even a knock. I kept my hand on my gun just in-case all goes wrong. I lurked around the house until I found him in the basement with a cigarette in his hand, his hat down and his gun in the other hand. I steadied my breathing as I was ready to speak.

"Fógarta." I said, clearing my throat.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Juliet. I was so sure you'd be dead by now." he said, twirling his gun around his fingers.

"Well, I'm not." I said, straight-forward. He spit in his can and threw his cigar away as he stood up from his seat.

"You may think you're a tough girl, Juliet, but on the inside, you're pathetic and weak, corrupted by fear." Fógarta taunted.

"You're lying!" I insisted.

"Oh, please, you're such a sucker for love." he teased.

"No I'm not! You have no proof!" I yelled, denying his force towards me.

"I know you have feelings for that sheriff. Why else would you take a bullet for him?" Now I was growing with guilt and anger.

"Shut up, Fógarta!" I shouted.

"How are you gonna pay off your debt now? You can't expect me to give you money after this betrayal."

"I wasn't expecting _anything_ after you _shot me_!" I snapped.

"You might wanna watch what you say, Juliet." he warned me.

"Why? What, are you gonna shoot me again? Go ahead and do it you coward!" I instructed him, knowing very well he wouldn't. Instead, he slapped me! He grabbed me by my face and pulled me dangerously close to his.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there's no way you're getting paid. That ranch will never be your's again, you hear me Juliet? Never." he growled. That's when I blew off steam. Not holding back, I took out my gun and slapped him across the face with it, causing him to bleed a little bit. I kicked him in the shin, taking him slightly off balance until I punched him in the face...HARD! He plummeted to the ground full force making the impact strong.

"You don't have to worry about paying me anymore or letting me stay here, cause I quit!" I said, straight-forward, putting my gun away and walking right out the door. I slammed the doors behind me, making myself pretty clear that I would not be returning. I hoped on my horse and rode off back to WestWood. Gnomeo offered to help me and if he can help me get my ranch back, I should be all for it. I hated for him to do this for me but I can't deny it forever, no matter how hard I tried. It was time to let go and stop living under rules and worrying about consequences; I was ready to live my life carefree and with the last thing that I expected: love.

...

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I paced back and forth in-front of the saloon, waiting for Juliet to come back. Everyone else was inside having a good time while I sat out here and worried. I watched the town entrance for countless hours but her face never showed. Just then, I felt tapping on my shoulder. "Gnomeo." Benny said. I turned around to face him and he looked a little disappointed.

"What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Gnomeo, you've been out here for hours. Come on, let's go inside and have a good time." Benny gestured for me to go inside. I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm waiting for Juliet." I told him, shaking my head.

"Looks like somebody's breaking the town law." Benny smirked.

"I'm not breaking _any _law, Benny." I denied.

"Do you love this girl?" he asked.

"Well, I..." my voice started trailing off. Was I really falling this in-love with someone; after I just made my commitment to be sheriff? For a second, I denied my feelings for Juliet, but then I felt like something was squeezing the blood-flow out of my heart. I couldn't believe that I had fallen hopelessly in-love with Juliet. How was I going to tell anyone? If anyone found out, I'd be in deep water.

"I'm waiting, Gnomeo. When you decide, come on in and join the rest of us." Benny informed. He walked back inside while I took a peak inside. I watched everyone dancing together, especially the couples. I smiled as I watched all of them dance. Suddenly, I pictured one of the couples as me and Juliet! I rubbed my eyes for a second and saw the original people instead. I turned around and sighed as I leaned against the wall. What was I gonna do?

"Gnomeo!" I hear a voice from a distance. Just then, I saw Juliet riding back! Without thinking twice, I ran as fast as I could to meet up with her. She hopped off her horse and ran after me as well. Without hesitation, I pulled her into my arms for a hug. I was grateful that she was finally back and un-harmed. Well, I thought she was until we pulled out of the hug.

"Juliet, what happened!?" I gasped, noticing a little bit of blood on her cheek.

"Fógarta, that's what happened." she said with a little breath.

"What!? What did he do to you!? As if shooting you wasn't enough!" I shouted, getting angry.

"Gnomeo, it's okay. I went to go talk to him-"

"You WHAT?" I cut her off, fearing of why she went there.

"I live there! Well, I did until I made it clear that I wasn't going back there. But he got what was coming to him." she informed me.

"You shot him?"

"No, I through a couple punches at him but that place is rigged. You can never be too careful."

"Well, at least you're okay." I sighed in relief, pulling her back into a hug. "Hey, um, Juliet?" I asked

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have you ever raced with your horse?" I smirked. She smirked right back at me, knowing where this was leading up too.

...

Before we knew it, we were racing our horses down the hill, laughing and smiling till our cheeks felt like they were gonna crack. But I didn't care; Juliet was here with me and that's all that mattered. She pulled ahead of me but I somehow got far past her. "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" I yelled back to her. A few moments passed until she sped by me so fast, I didn't have time to be surprised by it.

"Enjoying your view now, cowboy?" she shouted. I smirked as I got my horse to catch back up to her until we both slowed down by a creek.

"Hey, not to shabby." I complimented her.

"So, is there a reward I get for beating the sheriff?" she asked, gloating. I chuckled.

"I'll think of something." I told her. We put our horses into a slow walk, side by side with each other. We were silent for a few moments, just listening to the peaceful sounds of the night. "So, Juliet," I started. She turned her face to me. "Since you have no place to go now, how's about I find you a place here in WestWood for now?" I offered her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, you could always stay at my place. It's just me and I have plenty of room." I explained.

"Oh, Gnomeo, you're too kind. I just can't accept to bother your living space." she sighed.

"No, no, I'm, well, I'll admit it is kind of lonely there. It sure would be nice to have someone around." I admitted. She looked back over to me and we both put on a small smile for each other.

"You know, I think I'd actually like that." she smiled at me. That made my grin grow bigger. We slowly reached for each other's hand and rode our horses side-by-side, hand-in-hand. I can honestly say that I've never felt this happy, or so right, in my entire life. I knew right then that I was completely in-love with Juliet.

**"So Right" by Saif Ali Khan and Kareena Kapoor (from Roadside Romeo)**

_{Gnomeo}_

_You're close to me, so right;_  
_You're with me, so right._  
_You're close to me, so right;_  
_You're with me, so right._  
_How do I say it,_  
_Why do I feel so, so right?_

_{Juliet}_

_You're close to me, so right;_  
_You're with me, so right._  
_You're close to me, so right;_  
_You're with me, so right._

We stopped for a moment and noticed a tree up on a hill. Juliet looked over to me and noticed that I had brought a picnic basket. She raised an eyebrow, with a smirk on her face, for she now realized what I was doing. "Come on, you know you're hungry." I smirked at her. She gave up with a laugh as we rode our way up the hill.

_{Gnomeo}_

_Oh, I've fallen in-love;_  
_This love is forever and ever._

_{Juliet}_

_This mellow breeze is so right;_  
_This moment of being shy is so right._

_G: Every time I see you,_  
_J: I see you..._  
_G: I want to feel your touch ~_

_{Juliet}_

_This feeling I feel in my heart is so right._

_{Gnomeo}_

_It touches my heart day by day;_  
_This night is so, so right._

_{Juliet}_

_You're close to me, so right;_  
_You're with me, so right._

_{Both}_

_You're close to me, so right;_  
_You're with me, so right._

_{Gnomeo}_

_Oh, I've fallen in-love._

We sat on the picnic cloth together with a couple beers and a few small sandwiches. It wasn't a huge buffet but it was a nice thing to just be out here with Juliet. She took a bite out of one of the sandwiches and sat there for a moment. "Wow, these sandwiches are amazing!" she said, taking another bite.

"Aren't they?" I gloated.

"Did you make these?" she asked.

"Yup. You can't go wrong with a good bologna sandwich with some special ranch."

"No kidding." she said, in awe. I then lifted up my beer out to Juliet. She put her's up too and smiled.

"Cheers to us." I whispered as we clinked our cans together. We opened our's up at the same time and took a sip. Then, I accidentally let out a burp. "Whoa, excuse me." I chuckled, knowing that I shouldn't do that in-front of a woman. But to my surprise, she let out an even louder burp than mine.

"Better out than in." she smirked. **(Shrek quote! ;D)** We both laughed together for a few moments.

"Hey, Juliet?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied, placing a hand on mine.

"How do you feel about swimming?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wait a second, where are you going with this? she asked. Before she could say anything else, I picked her up bride-style and ran down the hill. "HEY! GNOMEO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled.

"You're about to get SO WET!" I shouted, throwing her into the pond nearby. She popped out of the surface while I laughed at her. She then smirked.

"I'll show you wet." She then grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into the pond with her, soaking me as well! I came up for air and splashed her. She giggled as she splashed me back. I tried to push her back down under, but she retracted by jumping onto my back, avoiding her head going back under. I gave her a little piggy-back ride until I went down under, taking her with me. She released from me until I pulled her back. into my arms underwater. We chuckled at each other as we rose back up to the surface, soaking wet with our arms around each other. We pressed our lips together for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, not even caring if anyone saw us. We pulled away and smiled at each other as we pulled ourselves out of the pond and grabbed some towels out of my picnic basket. **(How convenient xD)**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

"Hey, check out what else I brought." Gnomeo said, capturing my attention. He pulled out a little radio and set it down by the tree. He turned it on and a familiar tune rang through our ears.

"Oh, I love this song!" I gasped in excitement.

"Care to dance?" he asked me, offering his hand. I smiled up at him.

"I'd love to." I replied, accepting his hand. He pulled me up to stand next to him and looked deep into my eyes as he held onto one hand and placed his other around my waist while my free hand was on his shoulder. I smiled uncontrollably as we danced across the valley. He spun me around a few times and picked me up by the waist, making me giggle. We did a few spins and dips with each other a number of times. Me being with him, it was almost like there was no music playing.

**"Crazier" by Taylor Swift**

_I'd never gone with the wind__**,  
**__Just let it flow;  
__Let it take me where it wants to go  
'Til you open the door.  
There's so much more;  
I'd never seen it before.  
I was trying to fly,  
But I couldn't find wings;  
But you came along and you changed everything._

_You lift my feet off the ground,_  
_You spin me around;_  
_You make me crazier, crazier._  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes;_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own,_  
_Every sky was your own kind of blue,_  
_And I wanted to know how that would feel,_  
_And you made it so real._  
_You showed me something that I couldn't see._  
_You opened my eyes,_  
_And you made me believe._

_You lift my feet off the ground,_  
_You spin me around;_  
_You make me crazier, crazier._  
_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes;_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

_Baby you showed me what living is for;_  
_I don't wanna hide anymore, _  
_Oh oh._

_You lift my feet off the ground,_  
_You spin me around;_  
_You make me crazier, crazier._  
_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes;_  
_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier,_  
_Crazier, crazier._

As our graceful dance came to an end. I kept my arms around his neck while his were still around my waist. Slowly, we brought our lips to meet. Kissing him was never a problem for me, especially right now. I couldn't believe that I had given him my heart, but I didn't care anymore; it was the perfect moment. That was, until we heard our horses whinnying like crazy. We pulled away from each other and noticed wolves attacking our horses! We ran down the hill as fast as we could. I pulled out my gun while Gnomeo comforted the horses. "Get away from them!" I shouted, shooting at the wolves. I didn't shoot any of them but I caught their attention and tried to fight them off away from our horses. Gnomeo grabbed a stick and swung it at them, pushing them away while I kept shooting at them. After a few near-misses, one of the wolves managed to grab onto Gnomeo's stick. He tried to fight it off, but he couldn't. I turned my gun to the stick and shot it, making Gnomeo and the wolf back away from it in fright. I continued to shoot at the wolves as they finally ran off. I put my gun back in my pocket and ran to my horse to make sure he was okay.

"Are they hurt?" Gnomeo asked.

"No, I don't see any scratches or bites." I told him.

"Thank God. Come on, let's get out of here." he said, getting onto his horse. I hopped onto mine and was about to take off when something caught my eye. I noticed a man's shadow not too far away from us. I also noticed that he had a gun in his hands.

"Gnomeo, we gotta run, NOW!" I yelled, putting my horse out of a halt and into a sprint. Gnomeo followed me from behind and came up to my side. Then we heard a shot-gun blast from behind us. Fearing for the worst, I took out my gun and shot a few times behind me, hoping that I stopped them. But I couldn't be too sure. "Faster, buddy, faster!" I commanded my horse as the gun-shots continued and the horses' hooves pounded the ground, going as fast as they could go. Eventually, we made it back to WestWood in the blink of an eye and the gun-shots stopped.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Gnomeo asked, hopping off his horse. I pushed myself off mine and got my breath back.

"I'm fine. Who was that?" I wondered.

"No idea, but we should put our horses in the stabbles. You said you'd stay at my place for the while, right?"

"Yeah." I replied, straight-forward. "I mean, um," I said, clearing my throat. "...yeah." I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me and gestured me with his head.

"Come on, let's go put the horses in the stables."

"Alright." I replied. It seemed so odd that night, sleeping in a different house. But the guest bedroom was a lot better than I pictured. Gnomeo and I decided to watch a movie in his bedroom though, so I lay next to him, slowly falling asleep.

"Juliet, can I tell you something?" Gnomeo asked. I placed a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"Shut up and kiss me." I told him with a smile. We chuckled as we pressed our lips together. After what seemed like forever, we pulled away as I snuggled up next to him and he placed his arm around me, holding me close to him. We stayed up for a while watching movies and without even noticing, we fell asleep together! This was gonna take some getting used to but for once, I actually didn't mind. But little did I know what the two of us were in for.

**LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! WOW! Well, at least I hope this will hold you guys off for a little while before I have more time to write more chapters. But hey, this one was actually kind of fun. We should do this more often. ;) Hopefully I'll be seeing you guys soon! And thanks for the support from all my bros, especially Mickey (TPATFan16) and Carrie (lorelibelle54) LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**~Breezy B.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Love vs Hate

**JUST GOT HOME FROM MY DIRT RALLY COMPETITION AND I WON! You should have seen the look on the other teams face when they saw a girl won the race! I'm on an all guys team and we all went out for pizza afterwards! IT WAS AWESOME! In celebration of the victory, here's a new chapter for y'all! Also, I'd like to thank those of you who wished me luck, especially my bro Mickey (TPATFan16) who was rooting me on the whole way! Love you, dude! :D Now, let's start writing! ;)**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I woke up feeling warm. Usually, in Fógarta's basement, it was freezing, but here, it was nice and warm. What made it even warmer was the fact that Gnomeo's arms were around me. I actually felt comfortable. He was still asleep so I just lied there, watching him in a peaceful dream. I smiled up at him as I closed my eyes when I felt him stir a little. I was sure that he was awake by now since I felt him stroking my arm. I rested my head on his chest as he leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. I couldn't help but smile as he whispered to me. "You awake, Jules?"

"For a little bit, yeah." I whispered back to him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"A lot better than I did in Fógarta's crummy basement." I tell him with a chuckle.

"Well, luckily you don't have to be there anymore. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, Gnomeo. That's very sweet of you." I said with a smile.

"Hey, anything for you." he whispered. I smiled and blushed a little as he leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Slow down, sheriff. I didn't sign up for a wake-up kiss." I smirked at him.

"Then you must've read the contract." he smirked back.

"Am I under arrest?" I asked, jokingly.

"Oh yes you are. Come here, you bad girl." he joked, sitting up and grabbing my hands to pull me up with him. I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Stop!" I pleaded, feeling the pleasure of him. It only made him tighten his grip around me.

"I'm afraid I can't. All bad girls get a punishment." he smirked, going back to kissing my neck. I threw my arms around his neck and giggled as he smothered kisses over my neck to my cheek to my lips.

"Nice try, but all bad girls have a way of breaking free." I told him, sending him a smirk. With that, I pushed him away and back-flipped off the bed. "How's that for a bad girl?"

"You're good, but not good enough." he explained, getting up and grabbing me by my waist which caused me to scream. He threw me over his shoulder and spun me around till we got dizzy and fell back on the bed. "Looks like you're down for the count, Jules." he said, pinning my arms down.

"I don't think so." I said, kicking him off me and grabbing a sword from one of his hooks on the wall.

"Whoa, watch it, Jules. You can't point your sword when your opponent is un-armed." he told me. I scoffed.

"Whoops, sorry, my bad." I said with a smirk. I grabbed the other sword and tossed it to him and held mine up.

"Oh, you're going down." he smirked at me. We clashed our swords together.

"We'll see about that, sheriff." I said, pushing him and pinning him up to the wall with my sword against his throat. He pushed me off lightly and we began our little sword fight. He tried to take a jab at me, but I back-flipped away from him and put my sword up and taunted him to come over to me. I flipped my sword a few times when he lunged towards me and I blocked him. He then grabbed my hand and dipped me. I was surprised as he smothered kisses over my neck. I pushed him away from me and kicked his sword out of his hands and tossed it away with my sword to show off. He backed away a little as I was about to stab at him. I was about to succeed until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me dangerously close to him. Without warning, he kissed me! I was so surprised that I dropped my sword as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. After a few moments, I let go and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off my feet a little bit. I chuckled during the kiss and I felt him smile against my lips until I pushed him away from me and caught my breath and rested my arms on his.

"I don't think you've been punished enough." he smirked at me, puckering his lips.

"Oh no you don't." I said, pushing him away from me. But he pulled me back in his arms.

"Nobody gets past Sheriff Gnomeo." he said, tightening his grip around me. With that, I pushed him away from me as he hit the wall.

"Except Juliet." I smirked. He chuckled as he walked back over to me.

"Not bad, Jules." he told me. I smiled as I put the swords back on the hooks.

"So, have I been punished enough yet?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Well..." he started. I giggled.

"_Well_ nothing. I gotta run. I need to groom my horse off." I explained to him. I started walking away as he grabbed me by my arm.

"Not so fast, red." he said.

"Nuh-uh, don't even try anything. But don't worry, I'll be back before dark so I can protect you." I said, sending him a smirk. He rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes a little bit and crinkled my nose a little. He chuckled as he saw that.

"You're really cute when you crinkle your nose like that." he flirted. I chuckled as I puckered up my lips to let him kiss me. He pressed his lips to mine and then I started to walk away from him. But he didn't let go of my arm which made me giggle as I let him pull me back and spin me back over to him and kiss me as I wrapped one hand around his head.

"Now seriously, let me go or you're going to regret it." I threatened him.

"Alright, alright." he said, pressing his lips to me one more time. I then took a step towards the door when he stepped in-front of me. "After I give you one more punishment." he added. I rolled my eyes playfully and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Satisfied yet?" I asked him, pulling away.

"Maybe if you give me one more kiss." he smirked.

"Maybe later, you ungrateful, greedy man." I told him, pushing him aside and leaving the room. I leaned against the door and sighed. I was hopelessly in-love, even though I didn't want to admit it. I smiled uncontrollably as I headed to the front door. When I opened it, I didn't expect what came next. I felt a hand grab me over my mouth and the other around my waist. I tried so hard to scream but it was muffled by the unknown hand over my mouth. I struggled to break free and kicked like crazy trying to get away. I finally got my mouth free and bit the person's hand and screamed as loud as I could until the hand gripped over my mouth again. I finally elbowed the person in the gut and turned around and punched them in the face. Then I realized who it was...

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I sat down on the edge of my bed thinking about Juliet. I was desperately in-love with her and I couldn't get her out of my mind. I knew very well that I had to keep this a secret, other-wise I'd be stripped of my duty as sheriff. This job meant a lot to me and I can't lose it now. But I loved Juliet and if anyone found out about her, I'd choose her over sheriff any day. But hopefully, it would never come to that. Suddenly, I heard screaming; It sounded like Juliet! I acted quickly as I rushed to the door and ran outside and noticed Juliet and Fógarta fighting! I rushed over to them and pointed my gun to Fógarta as he gripped Juliet's waist with one hand and put his other around her mouth as she struggled to get away from him. "Let go of her RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him.

"You'd like me to, wouldn't ya, lover boy." he teased me. I gripped the gun tighter.

"Let her go!" I said, aggressively.

"You think it's that easy? You just point a gun at me, tell me to let her go and then she runs into your arms and you protect your love." he continued to taunt. I was growing so angry.

"If you don't let her go right now, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" he cut me off. "You'll shoot me? Ha, you don't have the guts! If you shoot, me and Juliet are both going down." he said, putting Juliet in-front of my target. "Plus, I don't think Juliet has told you the news." he smirked which made Juliet struggle some more.

"What news?" I asked, still holding up my gun.

"That you were just our little experiment; Juliet was working for me and gathering information on this town. Plus, if it wasn't for her, I would have never gotten this." he explained, holding up a bag of gold. I froze in my place and my heart stopped. Juliet is an outlaw? "We discovered your little gold stash and soon, your prized cow." he said with a smirk. Juliet squirmed in his arms and I heard her muffled screaming. I lowered my gun. "Well, that's all for now. And as for you, my little helper," he said, turning to Juliet. "You are free." he said with a fake smile. He released Juliet from his grip as she was ready to punch him when Fógarta grabbed her wrist aggressively. "Don't even bother; you've done enough." he said, pushing her away and getting on his horse. "Take care, y'all." he said. With that, he rode off. I looked at Juliet with disappointment.

"Gnomeo, let me explain..." she started.

"You don't have to." I said, going back inside, slamming the door behind me. I stomped upstairs and sat down on my bed with my head burried in my hands.

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I ran inside and rushed upstairs to Gnomeo's room and shut the door behind me. "Gnomeo, let me speak." I told him.

"I think I've heard enough." he said, sternly.

"Please, just give me a minute. I can explain everything!" I pleaded.

"Because of you, this town is bankrupt!" Gnomeo yelled.

"That wasn't my intention! You should know that!"

"Was it, Juliet? Why didn't you tell me you were working for Fógarta; that you were an outlaw!?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey, I'm working for the town's greatest outlaw?'"

"How could you just blackmail me like that!? I thought you actually cared!" he shouted. I lost it then.

"You can say a lot of things about me, Gnomeo, and you just did, but accusing me of not caring is NOT okay with me! Cause I actually did care about you, from the first second I laid eyes on you! Yeah, I DID work for Fógarta but I had no money so I didn't have a choice! I couldn't get a job, I didn't have a place to go and that was my only choice! I quit just yesterday because I didn't want to hurt you! I never found the gold stash and I never wanted to! I am in debt right now and I quit the only job that would take me and let me live in his home all for you! I TOOK A FUCKING BULLET FOR YOU! I COULD HAVE VERY WELL DIED! If that's not caring, then I don't know what the hell is!" I yelled. Gnomeo was wordless. "Go ahead, tell the whole town about me. I can see I'm no longer welcome here." With that, I began to walk away.

"Then how come you didn't tell me!? I would've understood if you just told me that before! Why wouldn't you let me help you? Who did you do that for!?" he asked, in a stern tone.

"I DID IT FOR YOU, YOU JERK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Gnomeo's face fell. I sighed and opened the door. "I did it for you." Then I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

...

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

I sat in my room, pondering about what Juliet just said. I wanted to be really mad at her but I couldn't bring myself to. I sighed as I finally decided to go find her. I headed down the hall and I noticed that she was in the guest bedroom. I opened the door and noticed her face-down in her pillow. "Juliet?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"What do you want?" she asked, slightly stern.

"I wanted to apollogize." I admited.

"...It's fine." she mumbled. I sat next to her and sighed.

"No really, I-I-I should have understood. If it helps, I'll still help pay off your ranch."

"No, I won't let you do that."

"Juliet, I care about you more than you'll ever know. Please let me help you. I love you." I told her. She looked up at me, surprised. "If you want me to leave you alone, I will." I sighed. Just then, she leaned up and kissed me! I was surprised but I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I was working for Fógarta. I didn't want to. I love you." she whispered. I shushed.

"It's okay, Jules. I love you." I whispered back to her as we went back to kissing. Not holding back anymore, I undid her blouse while she took off my jacket while I laid her down on the bed. She pulled my shirt off as I smothered kisses all over her lips. We kicked off our boots while we continued to kiss violently but passionatly. I left a trail of kisses as I crawled down her body and pulled down her ripped up shorts and went back up to kiss her lips. She undid my buckle and pulled down my jeans as I kissed all over her face and then back to her lips. We wrapped our arms tightly around each other as I pulled her ontop of me and undid her bra, feeling her bare back. We laid side-by-side as she pulled down my boxers and pulled me back ontop of her. I kissed her neck a few times and went back to her lips as I slipped off her knickers. She kept her legs wrapped desperatly around my waist as I went down to kiss her neck again, hearing her moan in pleasure. She gasped for air lightly as I placed a hand on her cheek and went back up to kiss her lips passionetly. She'd turn away sometimes to catch her breath but then let me kiss her lips again. I let a free hand reach down to her thighs and stroked them gently as she tightened her grip around me and passed her hands down my back, pressing me closer to her. I pulled her closer to me by wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I wrapped a free hand around her head, deepening our kiss. She pulled away and let me kiss her neck. She leaned up and tightened her grip around me as if I was hurting her. "You okay, Juliet?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.

"Mhm." she mumbled, lightly moaning in pleasure. I pressed my lips to her's and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Juliet." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Gnomeo." she mumbled against mine. I pulled the blanket over our heads as we continued to kiss and make love. It was heaven just having her in my arms and kissing her with all the love I had for her. I never wanted to let her go and I wasn't going to let Fógarta ruin the way I felt about her.

We lay next to each other under the covers, holding onto one another. Juliet was already asleep but she felt cold. I rubbed her back and arms as I lightly kissed her forehead. With that, I closed my eyes and thought of my love as sleep took me to a dream of me and her together and I couldn't be happier just knowing that she was here with me and that we love each other.

...

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I woke up in Gnomeo's arms and smiled. What we went through and did yesterday was pretty crazy but I'm just glad that he was here with me. I leaned up and pressed my lips lightly to his then got up out of bed. I threw my clothes back on and grabbed my hat. I remembered that I still had to go groom my horse so I wrote a note for Gnomeo. When I finished, I set it by the nightstand and headed out the door.

...

After grooming my horse, I decided to go to the saloon and grab a beer for Gnomeo and I. Apparently it was a 'man's day' there. I got a lot of looks as I went inside. I turned around and saw all the boys surrounding me. "What? A girl can't get herself a beer?" I scoffed.

"This is no place for a girl." one of the boys snapped.

"Get out!" another one shouted.

"You don't think I can be a man? Ha! Please, I'm more of a man than all of you boys in this room combine!" I smirked at them. With that, I hit the record machine and went up and pushed a few guys out of my way as my favorite song started playing.

**"Do It Like A Dude" by Jessie J. (some change in lyrics)**

_Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey...  
J-J-J-J-Juliet._

_Stomp stomp I've arrived;  
Drop the beat, nasty face;  
Why you lookin' at me?_

_Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin' through the sky  
In my spaceship;  
I'm an alien tonight._

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucker;  
You think I can't get hood like you and all the others._

_I can do it like a brother,  
Do it like a dude;  
Grab my shirt, wear my hat low like you.  
Do it like a brother,  
Do it like a dude;  
Grab my shirt, wear my hat low like you.  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey!  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar, sugar, sugar.  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey!  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar, sugar, sugar._

_Bong, bong, hey, pour me a beer;  
No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here.  
Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' money like a pimp;  
Everybody's asking 'why you look like this?'_

_Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucker;  
You think I can't get hood like you and all the others._

_I can do it like a brother,  
Do it like a dude;  
Grab my shirt, wear my hat low like you.  
Do it like a brother,  
Do it like a dude;  
Grab my shirt, wear my hat low like you.  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey!  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar, sugar, sugar.  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey!  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar, sugar, sugar._

_Boys - come, come say what you wanna;  
Boys - you, you need to tip a dollar;  
Boys g-getting hot under the collar,  
Holler, holler, whoa._

_Boys - come, come say what you wanna;  
Boys - you, you need to tip a dollar;  
Boys g-getting hot under the collar,  
Holler, holler, whoa._

_I can do it like a brother,  
Do it like a dude;  
Grab my shirt, wear my hat low like you.  
Do it like a brother,  
Do it like a dude;  
Grab my shirt, wear my hat low like you._

_We can do it like a brother,  
Do it like a dude;  
Grab my shirt, wear my hat low like you.  
Do it like a brother,  
Do it like a dude;  
Grab my shirt, wear my hat low like you.  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey!  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar, sugar, sugar.  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey!  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar, sugar, sugar, yeah._

_Do it, do it like a dude,  
Do it, do it low like you;  
Do it, do it like a dude,  
Do it, do it, do it like a dude._

_Let's go!_

_Do it, do it like a dude,  
Do it, do it low like you;  
Do it, do it like a dude,  
_ _Do it, do it low like you._

With that, I grabbed my beer, spit in a can and pushed out the door, leaving the boys with their mouths dropped open and watching me walk off. That's what happens when you question me and that was their lesson well learned learned.

**Looks like I'm stopping there. YOU GO, JULES! TELL 'EM HOW IT IS! I really love that song though; I just had to put it in there. ;) There may be more chapters coming sooner since I'll be snowed in for a few days xD I hope you guys liked this chapter and PEACE OUT! ;D**

**~Breezy B.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Familiar Face

**Almost 7 more days till Florida which means almost 5 more days 'til freedom! I can't believe that after next quarter, I'm gonna be a freshman in high school! Scary chiz, man. Anyways, on another note, TOTALLY BOSSED MY NEW VIDEO GAME! Not to mention that I died a number of time but THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! Probably boring you guys but I mean c'mon; GIVE A BRO SOME CREDIT FOR BEING SOCIAL more less. Well, ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT; ONTO THE STORY! (You're welcome, Mickey xD)**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

By the time I woke up, it must have been noon or something; the sun was all the way up and the colors of the sky seemed light enough to be early but dark enough to be noon. I pushed myself up out of bed and made my way downstairs. Last night became a huge blur to me and then I realized something, where was Juliet? She wasn't in the guest bedroom nor was she anywhere downstairs; I guess she must've went out. As if on cue, the front door opened which made me jump a little but then I quickly figured out who it was. "Well look who's finally up." I hear. I turn around to see Juliet with two bears in her hand; typical Jules.

"Well, now we know who the early-bird is around here." I joked. She held out a beer for me so I took it and snapped it open, taking a sip. "So where've you been?" I asked her.

"Oh, just out and about, showing some boys who's boss, etc." she said.

"Showing some boys who's boss, huh? What'd you do?" I smirked.

"What, you want me to have to go over the lesson again?" she teased, pushing my hat down to cover my face.

"That won't be necessary." I chuckled.

"Suit yourself, big boy." she shrugged, taking a sip of her beer.

"So, hey, it's Benny's birthday today. How's 'bout we throw him a little party at the saloon tonight? I don't think he got much of a good impression on you and this could really up your ranking." I explained to her. She thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not." she replied.

"Great! So how about I go distract Benny 'till 5 and you get everyone at the saloon and give directions and maybe fix that old mechanical bull if ya can."

"Sounds like a plan; meet ya there at 5." she said, giving me a quick kiss. "Later."

"Later." I replied. While she headed out the door, I went upstairs to grab my stuff and headed out to meet up with Benny.

...

_Juliet's P.O.V._

Gathering the town to the saloon was sure gonna be a tough spot considering my reputation around here was already screwed as it is. And what I thought would happen happened. Turns out, crashing a guy's day at the saloon meant double trouble. One step into that place and there were already guys lined up at the door. "What do you think _you're _doing back here, missy?" one of the guys snapped in a raspy voice.

"Hey, watch it buddy." I said a little aggressively.

"So, do we have to force you out of here or can you do that yourself like a big girl?" another guy teased. I was boiling with anger at this point.

"Haha, very funny." I scoffed. "Now seriously, the sheriff put _me _in-charge for a party so step aside, ladies." I said, pushing through the guys. Then two of the more muscular ones grabbed me by my arms and lifted me up, dragging me out. "HEY! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, kicking my legs out, struggling to break free. "I just want to put together the surprise party for Benny! Geez!" I yelled. With that, they surprisingly put me down.

"Oh, well why didn't ya just say so? Benny's our best bro." one guy said.

"So what did the boss say?" another guy asked.

"He said to gather up the town, give directions, and fix the old mechanical bull." I told them.

"What time are those two getting here?"

"Around 5, so we've only got about 3-4 hours." I replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" a tall, skinny man yelled above everyone. "We can help gather the town, you guys can start throwing a few things together, and y'all could work on that there bull." he instructed different groups. Wait, since when am _I _fixing the bull?! "Everybody got it?"

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

"Then let's hop to it!" And with that, all the groups split. Everyone's groups seemed to have everything under control. As for us, we had a lot of trial and error on this bull. Hour after hour went by and it was nearly 5; everyone else had done their jobs and were ready to go, but we still have yet to fix the damn bull! Finally loosing my patience, I pushed through the guys and worked on the bull myself. Quite frankly, all I had to do was reconnect the blue, green, and red wires and viola; that bull lit up like a Christmas tree!

"Whoa!" everyone gasped.

"See? This girl knows what she's doing." I said, with a smirk. I received a few claps until the doors swung open. I knew right away that it was Gnomeo and Benny. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. I swear Benny almost had a heart attack but acted like a real girl about it.

"No way! You guys!" he gasped. "Who did all of this!?" he asked, getting really excited. He looked over at Gnomeo but Gnomeo pointed to me. I could tell Benny was shocked. He stared at me for the longest time. "You? You-you did all this?" he asked, still pretty confused.

"Well, _I _did most of the work, but mister over there came up with the idea." I explained, pointing to Gnomeo. Benny turned to him.

"Guilty is charged." Gnomeo shrugged.

"Well whoever did all this, thank you." Benny said, smiling. "Now let's get this party started!" he shouted, making everyone cheer.

"Oh, and one more thing..." I said, reaching for the remote that controlled the bull. I pressed the 'start' button and the bull booted up and went into rage. Everyone clapped for the bull as they pushed Benny up to be the first to ride it.

"You didn't rig it, right?" Benny asked me jokingly.

"No, I put forever glue on it so you'd be stuck to it forever." I replied, sarcastically.

"Really?" he asked, taking me seriously.

"No! Now get on!" I yelled, playfully. With that, he got on as I was ready to select the difficulty. "Let's start off with 'easy.'" I said, pressing the button. The bull started off easily as it rocked back and forth slowly. Benny just sat there.

"Easy? Come on, that's below beginners level! Crank it up to 'hard!'" he shouted. I took his word and I clicked it to 'hard.' The bull began to go a lot faster while everyone cheered. Benny took off his hat and swung it in the air playfully as if he were riding a real bull. Then it started to get a little too much for Benny as he finally fell off. "I'm good!" he called out. He laughed it off as he walked over to me and snatched the remote. "How bout _you _take on the bull, Juliet?" he smirked at me. I scoffed.

"You can't be serious." I replied, refusing to get on it.

"Oh, come on Jules. What are ya scared?" Gnomeo teased me. I glared hard at him but then let out a small smirk.

"Hand me that remote." I insisted, taking the remote from Benny. Everyone started ringing out exaggerating "ooh's" and "oh's." I swung my leg over the bull and sat down, ready to go. "Show you what a girl can do." I smirked, pressing the 'hard' button. The bull caught me a little off guard but I still held on while everyone was whistling. But then I thought for a second. "Too easy. How about we crank this thing up to 'advanced.'" I called out, pressing the 'advanced' button. The bull picked up speed while everyone stood back a little, cheering me on. I could tell Gnomeo was for sure.

"How's bout you crank it up to 'expert?'" he yelled above the noise. Everyone let out sarcastic gasps, but I just scoffed at him.

"What-ever you say, sheriff." I teased him, pressing the 'expert' button. The crowd roared with cheers, whistles and applause as I took on the full accelerated bull like a pro. After about a minute or two of taming the bull, I put it in park and got off. I gave out a few high fives and it felt great to be accepted. I caught up with Gnomeo as he held his hand up for a high five himself.

"Nice ridin' out there, cowgirl." he said with a smirk as I high fived him pretty hard. "Ouch." he mumbled.

"I high five hard." I said. **(anyone know where I got that from? GRAVITY FALLS, YO!)**

"I can tell." he said, laughing as I laughed along with him. The laughing didn't last too long as the doors slammed open, hitting the walls hard. Everyone looked over at the figure, and it was definitely a man, but definitely not Fógarta. The man strolled in like a tough guy. Most of the crowd just stood back, but I held onto my gun just in-case. As the man drew closer, the figure became quite familiar. But as the man came fully into my vision, what I saw shocked me.

"TYBALT?!" I gasped.

"Hello, cousin." Tybalt said, lifting his hat up.

"Stand back, everyone!" Gnomeo shouted.

"Gnomeo, what's going on?" I asked, stupidly.

"He's only one of the town's greatest outlaws." he said. "How do _you _know him?"

"He's my cousin." I said, glaring angrily at Tybalt.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Juliet. Long time no see, cous." Tybalt said in a low tone.

"Yeah, ever since you ducked out on the family, I wasn't expecting you to come back _at all!_" I said, staring him down.

"You're telling _me._" he scoffs.

"What are you getting at? _You're _the one who ditched the family and took all dad's money to go off and be a rich buffoon!" I growl at him.

"I can't be the only one to share the blame." he smirks. I swear I was about to stab him at this point. "I'll bet you probably could have saved your dear mom before the...accident." Now I gripped my gun hard, feeling hatred and sadness wave over me. "And not to mention your poor father getting sold south from the ranch to work as a slave for he could not do his deeds around here. And what did you do? Nothing."

"We never speak of those events, damn you! And where were _you _at this point? Probably halfway across town spending your blasted money on pointless junk and not filling one little ounce of guilt!" I shouted at him, blowing off steam.

"And how do you know I wasn't trying something to _help_?" he scoffed.

"You NEVER helped! You never worked for dad, you never helped mom, _your own aunt and uncle! _The last time you probably helped someone was when you helped yourself to your own greedy needs!"

"You would say that, wouldn't you?" he started teasing, getting dangerously close to me.

"Stay back; I will shoot!" Gnomeo snarled at him, drawing his gun.

"Looks like the princess found her prince after all. What is this; a Beauty and the Beast reenactment?" he scoffed.

"Stand down!" Gnomeo shouted.

"No, Gnomeo, I've got this." I insisted.

"Yeah, Gnomeo, the little girl can handle herself." Tybalt butted in.

"It's like you're welcoming death with open arms." I growl at him.

"Is that any way to treat your own cousin?" he said, eyeing me.

"In my book, we're not related and you're just a demon spawn from the deepest depths of hell!" I snapped, about to attack him.

"Looks like the delicate little girl has a bit of fire." he said, about to point his gun at me. I was gonna explode.

"Say that again." I growled in a low tone.

"Delicate little girl." he repeated, slowly, knowing that he just completely pissed me off. "What would your mom and dad say if they saw you now? Well, I don't think mom has to wonder for long." he said, holding up his gun.

"I'm tired of your shit." I growled, pulling my gun out quickly. I pulled the trigger 3 times, shooting him down right in the head. **(BOOM; HEAD-SHOT! ;D) **By the time the last shot rang, he was sure as dead. Everyone gasped as they looked over at me. I looked down at my gun and realized what I just did. Even Gnomeo looked flabbergasted at me. Panicking, I stormed out of the saloon and ran to the barn to grab my horse. I was leaving; everyone was already suspecting my ways of an outlaw, but shooting my cousin before he gave me away left me knowing that I was a danger to the town. I saddled up my steed and set my course out of WestWood.

...

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

Of course I was completely shocked that Juliet shot Tybalt, and who could blame her? But I felt bad. I also felt bad for leaving Benny's party but he insisted that I go after Juliet. I wasn't sure where to look though. I tried my house but she was no where in sight. I went out to the barn to see if she was there but she wasn't. I did notice one thing though, her horse was gone. She must have left town! I had to stop her! I grabbed my horse and we sprinted out of there as fast as we could possibly go. I hope she didn't get too far! As I strolled farther away from town, I slowed my steed by the stream that Juliet and I visited. I looked around for a minute until I noticed something up by the big tree. I quickly realized that it was Juliet! I jumped off my horse and headed up the hill. She sat quietly with her head tucked into her knees, holding them close to her chest. I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, which made her jump. "Gnomeo, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I almost felt like crying at this point; her pain was my pain. All I did at that point was get down to her level and hug her. She was a little surprised though. I pulled away from her slightly and stared into her eyes.

"I thought you left." I whispered, fearing how I almost lost her.

"Well, I'm not going back so consider it a bonus." she mumbled, looking away from me. I placed a finger under her chin and turned her back towards me.

"Listen, Jules, I heard what Tybalt said about you, and that's not true. And I heard him talk about your past, and I feel awful for you, I really do. I know why you had to shoot him, and it's fine, Juliet." I whispered to her.

"No, it's not, Gnomeo." she snapped, pulling away from me. "He was right, mom and dad would be so disappoint in me. I can't believe I completely murdered someone dead on the spot!"

"Juliet, it's alright. I was about to shoot him too anyways. He pulled a gun on you; I wasn't gonna let him kill you. But you beat me to it." I told her.

"But I feel so guilty; what's wrong with me?" she asked through her tears which made me want to tear up myself.

"There's nothing wrong with you, love. You're completely normal." I told her. She eyed me. "In the best way." I added.

"I just don't know, Gnomeo. I don't feel like everyone's safe around me." she admitted.

"Juliet, listen to me, it was a one time thing. Everything's gonna be alright and this won't change anything." I explained to her. She looked away from me. "Look at me." I insisted. She refused. I placed my finger gently under her chin and turned her toward me. "Jules, look at me." I repeated, placing my hand on her cheek, stroking it. "I love you and you shot the bad guy so this is actually kind of a good thing. Nothing is gonna change after this, I promise you." I assured her, pressing my lips gently on her's.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"I promise." I said again as we leaned into a kiss then a hug.

"Gnomeo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's over now." I said, stroking her cheek, lovingly. **(ONE OF MY FAVORITE SPYRO QUOTES RIGHT THERE!)**

"I promise I'll come back with you." she assured.

"Hmm, you think you have a choice." I joke. She giggled as we leaned into a sweet kiss and into a hug. Knowing how hectic this day has been, the two of us just needed a break. Luckily, we had each other and that's all that mattered. There was just one thing that was going to be a problem: hiding our love from the town. If I lost my duty as sheriff, my trust with the town would be downhill and I'd have major problems making a living for myself and helping Juliet until she gets her ranch back. I loved her with all my heart but our love was like a bull ride: you have to hold on tight and if you let go for even a second, you make bad impact with the ground and you fall hard. All the more reason I have to protect Juliet with my life. *Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision, sometimes our strength gives out; and yet, sometimes, when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war. **(THE GREATEST SPYRO QUOTE EVER TO EXIST! ;D)**

**Well, after loosing half of this story to my computer, re-writing, adding my favorite video game's quotes, it's finished! I feel accomplished ..again xD Took the longest of time but whatever! It's done, I'm out, I need sleep! Oh, but one more thing, this chapter goes out to my best bros, Mickey (TPATFan16) and Carrie (lorelibelle54) because they are totally AWESOME! I love them to death and one of these days, we're all gonna be your new Disney workers ;) LOVE YOU TWO A BUNCH! KEEP BEING AMAZING SELVES! ;D As for the rest of you, lots of love and God Bless! :)**

**~Breezy B.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Birthday Surprises

**I'M BACK FROM FLORIDA! HEYYYYY! ;D I've been waiting for decades to start on this chapter and I FINALLY got the chance now so THERE'S NO STOPPING ME NOW! ;) I'm not gonna bore you guys to death cause I know I've been making you guys wait for over a week! But, I will say this, I'LL BE SLOW AND SHORT! Bad? Yes. Good enough? IT SHOULD BE! I'VE GOT A LOT OF WORK TO DO THIS SCHOOL QUARTER! I NEED TO GET TO HIGH SCHOOL! Now, let me get right to the point: here's a new chapter.**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

It's been a few weeks since the little "incident" and Juliet and I have been spending a lot of time together. I, for one, was really happy, but also nervous since the town has been questioning. If anyone found out about me and Juliet, we were screwed! We did our best to keep it a secret but sometimes, in public, we have to sneak out somewhere to be alone and free. We normally went up by the big tree near the creek where we'd have our own space and just get to relax with each other. We'd both have a hard time not to hold each other's hand or even give each other a small kiss without anyone noticing. If I wasn't sheriff, this wouldn't be a problem. But if I lose this job, I don't know what will be of me or for Juliet. I was doing everything I could and Juliet supported me as I did her. Today, however, was her birthday! She hadn't told me 'til early this week, but I luckily had enough time to work up a little something for her. I even had a special surprise for her on the way. For now, I got the whole town into the saloon to help me make a surprise party for her which was hours ago. Now, Juliet was here and the party really began. She allowed me to talk with the guys for a little bit while she did something and thanked me for everything which made my heart skip a beat. She seemed as if she'd been gone a little too long though; it made me wonder. That's when a tap on the mic silenced the room. "Howdy everyone! Name's Juliet." Juliet said into the microphone. Found her.

"Hey Jules!" everyone shouted, making her chuckle.

"Well, I want to thank everyone for the amazing party, especially the generous and thoughtful, caring, and not to mention pretty damn epic sheriff, Gnomeo!" she called out, making everyone cheer. I blushed a little and sent her a smile. "Now, usually, on your birthday, you're the one who receives the gifts, but today, I have a special song for someone very important in my life and this song reminds me a lot of him, too. I hope he's listening to it right now." she said, smiling uncontrollably. I looked at her for a second and she winked at me quickly, which made my smile grow, knowing that she was talking about me. I just hope the town doesn't figure that out. Juliet took her microphone and waited for the right moment when the music began.

**"Rock 'N Roll" by Avril Lavigne  
**

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll__!_

_I don't care about my make-up;  
__I like it better with my jeans all ripped up.  
__Don't know how to keep my mouth shut;  
__You say, "So what (what)?"  
__I don't care if I'm a misfit;  
__I like it better than the hipster bullshit.  
__I am the motherfucking princess;  
__You still love me._

_Some-somehow,  
__It's a little different when  
__I'm with you;  
__You know what I really am  
__All about,  
__You know how it really goes.  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah!  
__Some-some way,  
__We'll be getting out of this  
__Town one day;  
__You're the only one that I  
__Want with me.  
__You know how the story goes.  
__Oh, oh, oh!_

_When it's you and me,  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be;  
__We'll keep turning up the radio.  
__What if you and I  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky;  
__Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll.  
__Rock 'n roll!  
__Hey, hey, hey!  
__Rock 'n roll!  
__Hey, hey, hey!_

_Call it a bad attitude, dude;  
__I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo.  
__I might have a couple issues;  
__You say, "Me too." (yeah)  
__Don't care about a reputation;  
__Must be living in the wrong generation.  
__This is your invitation;  
__Let's get wasted._

_Some-somehow,  
__It's a little different when  
__I'm with you;  
__You know what I really am  
__All about,  
__You know how the story goes,  
__Oh, oh, oh!_

_When it's you and me,  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be;  
__We'll keep turning up the radio.  
__What if you and I  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky;  
__Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll.  
__Rock 'n roll!  
__Hey, hey, hey!  
__Rock 'n roll!  
__Hey, hey, hey!  
__Rock 'n roll, yeah!  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah!_

_When it's you and me,  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be;  
__We'll keep turning up the radio.  
__What if you and I  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky;  
__Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll._

_When it's you and me,  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be;  
__We'll keep turning up the radio.  
__What if you and I  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky;  
__Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll.  
__Rock 'n roll!  
__Hey, hey, hey!  
__Rock 'n roll!  
__Hey, hey, hey!_

Next thing you know, all you could hear was a roar of applause, especially mine. It was amazing how amazing of a singer she was! She took a quick bow. "Thank you!" she shouted into the microphone. She was about to run over to me, but stopped when she remembered the whole deal with the town and everything and just waved. I waved back as she gestured me to come outside. She ran out of sight, outside probably.

"I'll be right back guys." I said, quickly running outside. I ran out front and Juliet pulled me aside. "Juliet, you were amazing up there!" I complimented in amazement. She hushed me before anyone could hear us, but giggled.

"Thanks. You know that song was for you, right?" she smiled.

"Duh." I replied with a smirk. She hit me on the arm, playfully.

"Shut up." she chuckled. We then leaned into a sweet kiss until we heard a voice.

"Hey, I didn't come here to see a romantic affair!" a female voice said in disgust. Juliet's head spun like a bullet.

"MICKEY!?" she gasped with excitement.

"Who else?" the girl replied, getting off her steed. Juliet ran up to her and gave her a huge hug! I felt so happy to see her and her friend reunite. When they pulled out of the hug, someone tapped Juliet on the shoulder. She turned around to face another girl she recognized all too well.

"CARRIE!" she shouted, excitedly.

"JULES!" the girl shouted, pulling her into the hug and then bringing Mickey into a group hug with them. **(Ladies and gentlegnomes, give it up for TPATFan16 aka Mickey and lorelibelle54 aka Carrie!)**

"What, no love for Gnomey?" I joked. Juliet and Carrie giggled but Mickey looked at me coldly, which made me back up a little. There was something about her that scarred the life out of me.

"So _you're _Gnomeo! Hey, thanks for the call." Carrie said, shaking his hand, nicely. "Just be nice to my girl, okay." she said a little more sternly.

"Understood." I said, a little nervous. Carrie went back to Juliet and Mickey and the three hugged again.

"I can't believe you guys are here! Gnomeo, did you really call them!?" Juliet asked, still very excited.

"Well, it's your birthday and I knew you missed them so I looked them up, phoned them, and here they are." I said, making Juliet light up. "Some where more aggressive than others." I mumbled.

"Hey, watch it, mister!" Mickey snapped. I backed up a little, regretting that.

"Calm down, Mick. You can hurt him later. I'm just so happy that you guys are here!" Juliet said, getting all excited again and hugging her friends tightly. I was really glad that she could be with her friends on her birthday.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we have a present for you!" Carrie remembered. She had Mickey cover Juliet's eyes as she pulled out something out of the sack on her horse. She pulled out a box but I had no idea what was in it. She opened it and held it in Juliet's hands when Mickey let her open her eyes. "Happy Birthday!" they both shouted as Juliet gasped excitedly from what was inside.

"NO WAY! AN M1911A PISTOL!?" Juliet squealed, pulling out her new gun. I sure hope it isn't loaded! **(I'VE ALWAYS WANTED THAT GUN, BTW! XD)**

"You've been begging for it forever! So we finally found one at a shop downtown and we got it for a decent price." Mickey explained.

"How did you get them to lower the price?" Juliet asked.

"I have my ways." Mickey replied with a wink. Now I was even more afraid of her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to fully introduce you guys." Juliet said, looking at me. She brought Mickey and Carrie over to me. "Carrie, this is Gnomeo. Gnomeo, this is Carrie." she introduced, letting Carrie shake my hand. "Mickey, this is Gnomeo. Gnomeo this is Mickey." Me and Mickey shook hands but she gripped my hand so hard that it hurt!

"Ow! That hurts!" I stuttered, clenching. She held on 'til I fell to the floor. Juliet and Carrie stared at her.

"What?" she said.

...

_Juliet's P.O.V._

I was very happy that my best friends came to town for a visit! I haven't seen them since my father was taken away. They moved down to Puerto Rico for work. **(Hey, you're hometown, Mickey! :D) **I don't know how Gnomeo reached them, but I was grateful that he did. I'll have to find a way to thank him later. We were all back celebrating in the saloon when Carrie and I realized that Mickey wasn't in there, or Gnomeo. "Hey, where's Mickey?" Carrie asked. As if on cue, Gnomeo came through the doors being chased by Mickey holding a baseball bat.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE; I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" she shouted at him. I should be helping Gnomeo, but I found this pretty entertaining. Carrie and I were laughing so hard at this! **(And so am I! Hahahaha! ;)**

"JULIET!" he shouted. I was still laughing but I stepped between Mickey and Gnomeo.

"Alright, alright, enough with the beating. Mick, I know you don't like him but at least try not to hurt him for my sake?" I tried to explain to her. She sighed.

"You're lucky I love you, Jules." she said, giving me a hug. I felt blessed to have such amazing friends. "But can I at least hurt him a little?" she asked.I chuckled at that.

"I don't know. Carrie, what do you think?" I asked Carrie, who came to my side. Gnomeo was looking at me like 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

"I guess few bruises wouldn't hurt." Carrie replied.

"WHAT!?" Gnomeo yelled. Mickey rolled up her sleeves.

"With pleasure." she said. It was actually kind of funny watching him get kicked and punched in the gut. I trained Mickey better than I thought. She definitely learned from the best.

"Alright guys, I think he's had enough. As long as he treats our girl with respect, _right Gnomeo_?" Carrie interrupted.

"Oh fine." Mickey sighed, coming back to our side. I looked down at Gnomeo who was trembling with fear.

"Sorry, Gnomeo. Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling by him.

"Well, I can still see and hear you so I'm perfectly fine." he replied. I giggled. I heard Carrie say 'aww!' Then I heard Mickey gag. I looked back at the two of them and laughed.

"Hey, if it weren't for him, you two wouldn't be here." I pointed out.

"I know, and we're grateful that we're here. The 3 best friends back together again." Carrie said, holding out her hands as to start our secret group handshake. Gnomeo finally got up as we did our handshake which made him laugh at us.

"Hey, mind if we go put our horses in the stable?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, sure; go ahead!" I told them with a smile. The two waved back at me as they went back outside. Gnomeo tapped on my shoulder.

"Soooo..." he said.

"_Soooo_ what?" I asked.

"Where's my thank you?" he smirked. I chuckled at him.

"Didn't I already thank you?" I teased him.

"You're funny; come here you." he smirked again, taking me in his arms. I giggled as we brought ourselves into a sweet kiss, which was a bad mistake.

"GNOMEO!?" Benny shouted, which made us break apart. Uh-oh...

**Whoops! Cliffhanger ;) DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN! And hey, I did put in two of the greatest bro's in the universe! SHOUTOUT, DUDES! LOVE YA, MICKEY AND CARRIE! ;D I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT YOU'LL BOTH BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO! :) Now, I've got homework to do and tacos to eat so PEACE OUT, GUYS!**

**~Breezy B.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Hometown Hero

**Guess who is prepared for the best week EVER? I hope I don't jinx this on my life. I'VE GOT LOTS OF CHIZ GOING ON THIS WEEK, MY BROS! What are my plans? I can't tell y'all. Secret ;) Anyhow, some of you have been pulling my leg for this new chapter (you're welcome, Mickey!) and it's here now! So, why don't we skip the part where I bore everyone and get right into this before my head gets served on a platter? xD**

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

This was it; we're busted! Benny came up to us but he didn't look shocked, frightened or even mad; he looked rather excited. "Gnomeo, did you see that?" Benny exclaimed.

"S-see what?" I asked, a little nervous.

"There was a shooting star!" he replied. Juliet and I sighed in relief.

"What are you guys doing over here?" he asked. Juliet and I struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Just waiting for my friends, is all." Juliet finally said.

"Alright well you guys better make a wish before it's too late!" Benny said, running off. Juliet and I looked at each other, grateful that we didn't get caught, but who knows who could have seen it for real. I pushed that thought aside and took Juliet's hand.

"So, are _you _gonna wish for anything?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"All I really want right now is my ranch back...and my family." she said slightly glum. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise that you'll get your wish soon, Jules." I assured her. She sent me a smile.

"Thanks, Gnomeo." she replied. We were about to go in for a kiss when we remembered this wasn't the time or place. To make the moment not as awkward, Mickey and Carrie came back through the doors. Too bad they looked like they got jumped by someone in a bush.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you guys!?" Juliet cried, running up to them.

"That's something I'd rather not speak of!" Mickey snapped.

"Wow, you guys look terrible." I said, truthfully. Mickey growled at me.

"No offence!" I added, backing up.

"What happened?" Juliet asked.

"Some psycho man was in the barn and he tried to kill us!" Carrie explained.

"What?!" I nearly shouted. Quickly, I headed out to the barn with the girls behind me. I grabbed my gun and burst into the barn, searching for this guy. It was silent...too silent. The horses were even quiet as they looked at me with sympathy. Juliet got out her new gun and pointed it out too but I pushed her back. "Stay back, Jules." I told her. Mickey and Carrie stayed by her side while I went slowly into the barn. No one was in sight. I was close to leaving the barn when suddenly.

_**BANG!**_

"WHO'S THERE!?" I shouted, seeing where the bullet came from. No one answered. "If you don't come out right now, so help me, I will pull this trigger!" I yelled again. Nothing. I shot my bullet and the person came out from hiding.

"Fógarta..." Juliet gasped.

"Hello, Juliet." Fógarta teased. "Miss me? Have you, uh, _shot _anyone lately?" he asked, making her cringe.

"Hey, buddy, I don't know who you think you are but if you think you can stand here and dis my girl, well you've got another thing coming to ya!" Mickey snapped. Carrie and Juliet quickly held her back as she tried to run towards him.

"Ooh, I quiver with fear!" Fógarta scoffed at her. Mickey then broke free of Juliet and Carrie and darted towards him. I swear, she could wrestle a bull and knock them out in a minute. This time, I held her back before she did something crazy. Little did I know that she'd turn around and bite my hand! This chick meant business.

"Listen here, _punk-_" she started. But Carrie came over and picked her up, carrying her away from him. "Hey, hey, put me down! I'm not finished yet!"

"Who are your friends, Juliet?" he asked, teasing her again.

"That's none of your concern." Juliet snapped.

"What, you can't tell anything to your deceased cousin's dear friend?" he snickered.

"That's enough out of you!" I growled, holding a gun to his head. "Girls, hold him down." I told them as they came over and held him down.

"You think you're going to succeed, aren't you, sheriff?" Fógarta said with a raspy voice.

"I already have." I smirked at him. "Take him downtown." I instructed the girls, putting hand-cuffs on him. By then, the whole town was watching this event. While he struggled to break free, the girls forced him out the door and even kicked him a little bit and whacked him on the head. Before I knew it, everyone was cheering...for me!

"Gnomeo, you're a hero!" Benny called.

"How am I a hero?" I joked.

"You really proved yourself, man." he said, playfully hitting my arm. "Gnomeo's a hero!" he shouted, lifting my arm up as the town rejoiced. I smiled. The town was actually cheering for me. I looked at my badge with pride and myself the same way ever since that day. Fógarta was in prison now and Juliet got to spend time with her best friends. Everything was great in the world! And it was about to get a whole lot better. At least, that's what I thought...

...

_**(About a year later)**_

_No P.O.V._

Today was the day; it'd been a whole year since Gnomeo had taken his duty as sheriff. His popularity in town was berserk! The whole town gathered for this celebration downtown. Of course the mayor was there and he got high expectations from everyone. All of Gnomeo's friends, including Juliet, were sitting up-front and waiting for the ceremony. Gnomeo stood on stage with pride as the mayor gave a long speech about him and even read off messages his friends wrote for him. "'_He's a loyal friend and he simply can't be replaced, for he is like a brother to me.' _says his friend, Benny." the mayor read. Gnomeo and Benny exchanged smiles and thumbs up. "_'No one is more of a charmer than this man; he's very giving and caring and knows how to be an amazing friend to everyone. I can proudly, and happily, say that no one deserves to be sheriff more than Gnomeo.' _says his friend, Juliet." he read. Gnomeo and Juliet smiled at each other and waved. The mayor went on for a little bit until he had everyone rise. The town stood up from their seats as the mayor spoke. "I'm proud to present this medal to our brave, faithful, and heroic sheriff, Gnomeo Montague." With that, he placed the award around Gnomeo's neck as everyone cheered and whistled for him. Gnomeo turned to the town and smiled. Then he went up to the microphone and spoke real quick.

"Thank you guys, not just for this award, but for everything. I know a lot of great people in this town who I deeply care for and I'm very thankful. I could never have made it this far without y'all so thank you!" And everyone cheered again. Shortly after that, everyone rounded up at the saloon and partied like cattle. **(My dad and I use that term a lot xD) **Gnomeo went around shaking hands and giving hugs to everyone until he came up to Juliet. He gave her a long hug and then pulled away from her a little. "Thank you, Juliet." he said, smiling.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything...you _are_ my everything." he said, making her blush. They were close to kissing when Juliet remembered something.

"Oh, wait, Gnomeo, I have something for you." she said.

"Really, what is it?" Gnomeo asked her. She handed him a box with holes in it. "Wow, a little heavy, isn't it." With that, he opened the top of the box to reveal a small little... "PUPPY!?" Gnomeo gasped.

"He's a German Shepherd puppy." Juliet added. Gnomeo picked up the puppy and held it in his arms.

"Juliet...how did you afford him!?" Gnomeo asked, still in shock.

"I used the money I saved up for my ranch." she admitted.

"No, Juliet, that was your money for your home! You didn't have to-"

"Gnomeo, I'm putting your needs before mine. You deserve this little guy." Juliet assured him. Both smiled at each other as Gnomeo hugged her with one arm and held the puppy in the other. Gnomeo then looked at the little guy.

"I love him. Thank you so much, Juliet!" he said, petting his new pet.

"Hey, anything for my favorite guy." she smiled. Gnomeo looked deep into Juliet's eyes.

"Juliet, today isn't just special because I became sheriff a year ago, it's also because a year ago, I met the most beautiful, mesmerizing, and loving woman...and I fell in-love with her." he said to her, making her heart melt. Not thinking twice, the two leaned in and kissed. Without noticing, the whole town was looking at them! The room fell silent and a few gasps were heard which cause the two to break away. Now they were totally busted!

"Gnomeo, what are you doing!?" Benny yelled. Gnomeo and Juliet were completely silent; there was nothing they could say anymore. To make the moment even more hectic, the mayor ran in from outside, gasping for air.

"Mayor, what's wrong?" Gnomeo asked, handing his puppy to Juliet and running to the mayor.

"It's Fógarta...he has escaped from prison!" the mayor cried.

"Oh no..."

**WHOOPS; another cliffhanger. (I'M SORRY, MICKEY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) Like I said before, my chapters aren't always gonna be too long. I ran short on this one because if I added more, I wouldn't know where to stop and believe me, I tried! Luckily enough, I'll hopefully not be horded this week and maybe I can get more stuff done. But until then, A****diós mis fieles lectores! Dios los bendiga! ;)**

**~Breezy B.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Secrets Exposed

**HEY GUYS! ;D So, let's just start off with a little note...this is the last chapter. :( But if you read 'til the end, I promise it'll be worth it! ;) Given I'm putting a lot into this, I'm sure you guys will love this! It's gonna be epic! :D Sooo..shall we?**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

Gnomeo had dashed out of the saloon like a bullet. I, for once, was scared! Everyone knew the secret _and _Fógarta escaped! I looked at everyone staring at me; it made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Quickly, I made a run for it to meet up with Gnomeo. It didn't take much running when I saw him over by a rather large building. "Gnomeo!" I called for him. He spun like a bullet.

"Juliet, this isn't good!" he said, as if I didn't already know.

"I know, this is bad, this is bad, this is really, really, bad!" I panicked. Then he shushed me. "What is it?"

"Someone's in there..." Without thinking twice, he ran into the building with his gun armed. I followed closely behind him with mine too, just in-case. We crept inside as quiet as possible until Gnomeo let out a gasp.

"What? What is it?" I asked him.

"The cow...it's gone." he said, pointing to where they usually kept the prized cow. He was right; it wasn't there. "Fógarta.." he growled. He stormed out of the building, so I followed after him. I fell behind, but by the time I got out, Fógarta already had Gnomeo in a headlock and a gun to his head. Now I was freaking out! Without hesitating, I held my gun up towards Fógarta.

"Now, now, Juliet, if you shoot at me, I'll just shoot at him. Choose wisely." he said. I glared hard at him. I lowered my gun. "Good girl."

"Where's the cow, Fógarta?" I snapped.

"Oh, you mean this cow?" he asked with a smirk, pointing to the tied up cow over by the barn. "Don't worry, it's in good hands now, right, Juliet?"

"Quit talking shit, you yellow-bellied bandit." I sneered at him. **(OHHHH NO SHE DIDN'T!)**

"*scoff* Clearly you've forgotten our little deal, little lassie."

"What are you talking about, snitch?"

"How you helped me reveal the hide-out of this prize-winning cow." Next thing I knew, the whole town was already gathered around and heard all of that.

"Like you have any proof that I would do such a thing to people I actually care about!"

"Oh, but you did. Have you forgotten about our deal? You help me find the gold stash and the cow, and I give you the money for your ranch." Then he tossed me a bag of money. I picked it up hesitantly and it was just enough for my ranch. "You've done well, my fellow outlaw."

"I'm not an outlaw." I said, my voice shaking.

"Anymore, I assume. The money is as good as your's if you choose to take it." he said, pressuring me. I looked around at everyone looking at me. What was I gonna do? After a long silence, I tossed the bag of money back at him.

"I don't want your dumb cash, Fógarta." I finally said firmly. He lowered the gun from Gnomeo's head and shoved him to the ground. Everyone gasped including me. No one was hesitant enough to go over and help him. I finally stepped up and knelt beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Gnomeo. This is all my fault." I whispered to him, but Fógarta heard me.

"Why yes, Juliet...it _is _all your fault." Fógarta said, making me feel guilt. He grabbed the cow and tied it up to his horse. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to attend to." And with that, he rode off on his horse with the money, the cow, and my pride.

"ARREST THEM!" I hear someone say. Next thing you knew, two police men had me handcuffed.

"What!? What are you doing!?" I cried, struggling.

"You're going downtown, Ms. Capulet." one of them said.

"Wait, you can't arrest her! None of this was her fault!" Gnomeo pleaded with them.

"Him too." the policeman said.

"Wait, what!?" Gnomeo cried, getting put in handcuffs as well.

"What!? Why are you arresting _him_?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Violation of the Sheriff Code: _Thou shall not have any romantic relationship with a woman under oath of the law._" the other policeman said.

"What? But this isn't fair to him! Please, let him go!" I pleaded.

"We'll discuss all this in court. Now come on!"

"Please, I can explain all of this! Just let him go; I beg you!"

"Stop complaining!"

"Let her go!" Gnomeo yelled, struggling himself.

"Take them away!" the mayor butted in.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at him.

"We'll talk in court! No, away with them!" he yelled back. As much as Gnomeo and I struggled and yelled, we couldn't get free. We were simply taken to the hoosegow **(prison/jail in Western slang) **and thrown into dark, rusty cellars...with no escape.

...

_Gnomeo's P.O.V._

Juliet and I gave up on yelling and just sat in our cellars right next to each other. "Juliet?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she replied, feeling really down.

"I'm sorry about this." I said.

"You don't have to apologize. This whole thing was entirely _my_ fault."

"No, Juliet, it's not your fault." I assured her.

"Yes it is! If I wasn't working for Fógarta, or if I just never came to WestWood, none of this would have ever happened." she said. I could hear her almost crying. I even shed a tear myself.

"Juliet, I know you may feel that way, but I'm glad you came. I don't regret meeting you and the only good thing about being in this cellar is that I'm here with you." I told her, reaching for her hand through the bars. She slowly took mine. "We'll make it through this together...I promise you that."

"You know, you really have a way with words, sheriff." she giggled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be stripped of my duty after this." I said, feeling down again.

"Hey, like you said, we'll make it through this together." she assured me. I smiled.

"I owe ya one, Jules." I replied.

"You sure do." she chuckled. I laughed a little myself. It was gonna be a long night until court the next morning. We were both allowed one phone call, but Juliet didn't use her's. I had an idea just who to call...

...

All you could hear the next morning in the court room was mummers of the crowd and the sound of a gabble. Everyone went silent. "All rise for the honorable Judge Joshua." a tall man said. Everyone stood up as a blond guy came up to the judge's seat.

"You may all sit." he said, calmly. Some people were too busy whispering to listen. "I SAID YOU MAY ALL SIT!" he yelled. Everyone immediately sat. "Thank you." he said, clearing his throat. He noticed my puppy in Benny's arms over in the audience. "Why the hell is there a dog in the court room!?" he shouted.

"Just get on with the meeting!" Benny yelled at him.

"Watch it, Benjamin." Judge Josh snapped at him which made Benny shiver. "Now, we are not here to play name-calling, we are here to discuss the incident that occurred yesterday night."

"Sorry I'm late, your honor!" a female voice yelled from the bursting door.

"Mickey!?" Juliet gasped.

"Who else?" Mickey replied, setting her suitcase down.

"Is this your laywer?" the judge asked.

"Um.."

"Yes, yes she is." I spoke up.

"Carrie couldn't make it; she's dealing with something down in Puerto Rico." Mickey said.

**(Meanwhile with Carrie)**

It was like Modern Warfare or Call of Duty down there and Carrie was doing some bad-ass moves on those slave owners! "TAKE THAT YOU STUCK-UP ENGLISH MEN!" Carrie yelled, knocking some men down and gathering up some slaves. "LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE!" she called out like a drill sergeant.

**(Back at the court room)**

"So, I'll be covering Juliet's case." Mickey told the judge.

"Very well, you may sit." Judge Josh said, gesturing a seat next to Juliet. Mickey sat next to her and sent her a smile, assuring her she had everything under control. "The court now calls Juliet Capulet to the stand."

"Yes, your honor." Juliet said, getting up from her seat and sitting by the judge. A man came out in-front of her.

"Please raise your right hand." he said. She raised it. "Do you promise to tell the truth, and only the truth, in-front of the court?"

"Yes sir." she replied. She set her hand down.

"Ms. Capulet, rumor has it that you've been working with outlaw, Fógarta Taj, is this correct?" the man asked her. She gulped and sighed.

"Yes, I hate to say that the rumors are in-fact true." she finally said. The crowd muttered a little.

"And it's been said that you have been in league with him on stealing the prized cow and gold stash of the town." the man continued.

"I OBJECT!" Mickey interrupted, smacking the table and standing up.

"Please sit back down, miss-" the judge started, standing up.

"YOU SIT DOWN!" she snapped at him, making him sit down.

"Why is she so mean?" he said in a whinny kid voice.

"Your honor, I assure you my client here has a very good reason as to working with the man. You see, being her close friend, I know her story better than anyone in this room. Her father and cousin lived on a ranch with her and her cousin ducked out on the family and her father was taken away down to Puerto Rico as a slave, leaving Juliet alone and broke; unable to pay the bills. Currently, she is still in debt and has no rightful ownership of her ranch. The only way she would ever earn money now was by getting a job and Mr. Taj was the only man that would take her in for offering much to her own will. But what choice did she have?" Mickey explained.

"Is there anything you'd like to add, Ms. Capulet?" the man asked.

"No sir." she replied.

"Alright, you may take your seat."

"Thank you."

"The court now calls Gnomeo Montague to the stand to testify." With that, I came up to the stand and sat. "Please raise your right hand." And I raised my hand. "Do you promise to tell the truth, and only the truth in-front of the court?"

"Yes, I do." I replied, lowering my hand.

"So, you were given a right as sheriff and a code of law, yes?"

"Yes."

"And one of the rules were to not have any romantic relationship with any woman, am I correct?"

"Yes.." I said hesitantly, knowing where this was leading up to.

"So, is it true you have a relationship with Ms. Juliet Capulet? If so, why did you go against the sheriff's law to be with this girl?" he asked me. I grew really nervous. Juliet nodded for me to tell the court.

"Yes sir, I do have a relationship with her." The crowd whispered all around. "And I'm proud to call her the love of my life. I love her with all my heart and she's everything to me. The truth is, I didn't know what love was until I met Juliet, and every time I tried to deny my feelings for her, I felt like I was dying inside. I didn't want to break my oath, but Juliet is more important to me than anyone or anything and no oath is going to change my feelings about her." I explained, pouring my heart out about her. I saw Juliet smiling at me which made me smile back. Some people in the crowd even said 'aww!' I noticed the judge whispering something to the man.

"Gnomeo, I ask you to sit back down." he said. I walked back to my seat and looked nervously at Juliet.

"Mr. Montague, you do realize that great consequences come with this decision, so we need you to decide now." the judge explained. I nodded my head, scared of what he was gonna say next. "Gnomeo, we need you to decide, right here, right now. If we give you back your right to sheriff, you'll never be able to see Ms. Capulet again under law. But, if you decide to go with her, you'll be stripped of your duty and will no longer have service or any membership within this town, am I clear?" he said. I froze. "Choose now, Gnomeo. Is it WestWood Sheriff, or Ms. Capulet?"

"I...um..." I hesitated. How was I gonna decide? There was no way I could decide! Juliet meant the world to me! But I need this job and I need my home! What to do, what to do! I was freaking out and sweating like crazy as everyone around me waited for an answer. My mind was blank; all I knew is that I had two choices: remain sheriff and never see Juliet again...or stay with Juliet and be kicked out of WestWood..for good.

**And that concludes the story...**

**SIKE! APRIL FOOLS EVERYONE! ;D (So what if I'm a few minutes late!) Y'all know I wouldn't just leave ya hanging like that ;) Or would I...? Nah, I'm just kiddin' :) Oh and 'Judge Joshua' or 'Josh' is a friend of mine. He's pretty dadgum funny xD And return of Mickey and Carrie (TPATFan16 and lorelibelle54!) Carrie, I hope you're kicking butt down in Puerto Rico! ;) (in the story at least) And Mickey, you didn't get arrested but I'm proud! Good job standing up for our girl! ;) I promise there's more chapters! Don't worry! Well, I'm off to work on something right now. 'Til next time, LATEZ! ;D**

**~Breezy B.**


End file.
